Vou te amar para sempre GSR
by Gisele Fox
Summary: Como conviver com o vazio de uma ausência sempre presente? E quando a presença é mais ausente do que se imaginava?


Vou te amar para sempre

Shipper: GSR

Gênero: romance/drama/angst

NC-17

Sinopse: Como conviver com o vazio de uma ausência sempre presente? E quando a presença é mais ausente do que se imaginava?

Era uma manhã chuvosa e fria em Las Vegas. Sara sentou-se na cama, espreguiçou-se e levantou. Estava nua, depois de uma noite inteira de amor com Grissom, que dormia enrolado aos lençóis. Vestiu a calcinha e depois o robe rosa claro de seda. Foi até a janela e viu a rua molhada pela chuva fina que caía.

Olhou para seu homem que dormia feito um menino e sorriu ao se lembrar da noite anterior. Que noite!

Aquela noite fora perfeita. Muitos beijos, carícias, juras de amor... e um intenso orgasmo, especialmente por parte de Grissom, que amava estar dentro de Sara, movimentando-se com muita vontade, gozando como jamais havia feito na vida.

Tudo estava sendo um sonho. Depois que ele descobriu não podia mais negar a si mesmo o amor que sentia por ela, a vida se tornou mais leve. Após turnos tão estressantes, Grissom reencontrava o equilíbrio de que precisava, a paz que buscava nos braços de Sara...

No lab, somente a equipe sabia do romance. Não queriam que Ecklie tomasse conhecimento, pois ele poderia se utilizar disso como pretexto para demitir Sara, já que ele tinha grande aversão a ela e procurava qualquer deslize dela para que isso acontecesse.

GG: Já acordada, querida?

SS: Estava te vendo dormir. Parece um menino...

GG: E eu sou, quando estou nos seus braços...

Sara sorriu e deixou à mostra os dentinhos separados e charmosos. Grissom olhava para ela sentindo uma onda de felicidade invadir seu corpo. Como a amava! Arrependia-se de cada dia que perdeu deixando-a ficar longe dele, deixando outros se aproximarem dela. Pensando nisso, sentia um certo ciúme que não podia evitar. E pensando em toda a alegria que ela trouxera para sua vida, todo o amor que ela lhe dava, Grissom chegava a sentir medo de perder aquilo tudo.

Mas que bobagem, Sara jamais o deixaria! Ela o amava, então podia deixar o coração em paz...

SS: Está sentindo frio como eu?

GG: Nua desse jeito, é claro que iria sentir. Hum... Você fica extremamente sexy com seus seios à mostra...

SS: Deixa de ser bobo, Griss! Até parece que nunca os viu antes...

GG: E eu não me canso de revê-los, querida... Mas precisamos nos arrumar para ir ao lab. Temos um interrogatório a fazer.

SS: Sim, nem me lembre!

Os dois tomaram banho, se arrumaram e seguiram para o lab. Ao chegar lá, Brass os esperava.

GG: Algum caso pra hoje, Brass?

JB: E dos grandes. O filho do governador de Nevada foi encontrado morto no hotel Trump.

SS: O que ele fazia por aqui?

JB: Provavelmente férias. A namorada dele disse que foi fazer compras e ele ficara no quarto descansando.

GG: O álibi dela bate?

JB: Parece que sim, a vendedora da loja confirmou a hora em que a jovem esteve por lá. Foi entre duas e duas e meia que o jovem Michel Burns morreu.

Catherine e Nick chegaram naquela hora.

JB: A gente se encontra na cena do crime – e saiu.

CW: Acabei de falar com o xerife, ele quer alguém experiente no caso.

GG: Eu tenho outras coisas a fazer, preciso ficar no lab.

NS: Sara e eu podemos ir, já que precisamos de um caso de grande repercussão para a nossa promoção.

CW: Eu posso dar conta disso sozinha, Gil. Você sabe que eu tenho mais experiência.

SS: Mas nem eu nem o Nick somos inexperientes, Cath. E podemos muito bem dar conta desse caso, Grissom!

O supervisor olhou para Sara e Nick, que ansiavam pela oportunidade de pegar um grande caso, o que, se obtivessem êxito, subiriam de nível na hierarquia dos csi's.

GG: Assuma o caso, Catherine.

A loira sorriu triunfante e se retirou. Nick e Sara olharam sérios para Grissom.

NS: Valeu, Grissom! - disse ironicamente, e saiu.

Grissom pôde ver no olhar de Sara como ela ficara visivelmente aborrecida com a situação. E da raiva, a tristeza tomou conta da expressão facial da perita. As lágrimas surgiam rapidamente.

GG: Não vai dizer nada?

SS: Você já disse tudo. Você prefere a Catherine em tudo.

GG: Sara...

SS: Aliás, eu nem sei por que você gostou de mim ao invés dela. Ela é mais experiente, mais elegante, mais sábia... Se quiser, fique com ela!

Sara foi andando com passos apertados até o estacionamento. estava com muita raiva, queria ficar sozinha para chorar. Grissom foi atrás dela, tentando remendar o estrago. Amava Sara, mas entendia que naquele momento precisava de alguém com mais experiência para lidar com um grande e complicado caso. Tinha de ser racional, mas ao não usar o coração corria o risco de perder a mulher que amava.

GG: Sara, espera!

SS: O que foi, Griss? O que você ainda quer comigo?

GG: Você precisa entender que eu tive de escolher alguém mais experiente. Não podia usar o coração, escolhendo você. Outros casos irão aparecer, e você terá sua oportunidade.

SS: A decisão é sua. Vou pra casa.

GG: Não vai pra minha, como sempre faz?

SS: Hoje não. Quero ficar sozinha.

Sara entrou no carro e seguiu para uma direção desconhecida. Não queria ir para a casa de Grissom, certamente ele iria provocá-la para fazerem amor, e ela estava muito aborrecida. Mais uma vez Catherine atravessou seu desejo de obter uma promoção. Fora cinco vezes que ela agira assim. Estava ficando farta com aquilo tudo. Parecia que fazia de propósito, não permitindo que mais ninguém subisse de nível e a alcançasse.

Antes de chegar em casa, parou num bar e bebeu algumas latas de cerveja. Depois de duas horas, estava um pouco embriagada, e decidiu ir pra casa. Saiu meio cambaleante do bar, ainda com o dia raiando. Dentro do carro sentiu que o vício do álcool voltara a correr nas veias.

Andou pelo menos cem metros até ser parada por uma viatura de polícia que fazia a ronda naquela área e a viu dirigir de forma estranha, o que levou o policial a crer que a motorista estivesse embriagada.

##: Saia do carro e encoste no capô.

Sara, apesar de alcoolizada, ainda tinha reflexos o suficiente para saber que fizera coisa errada. Fez o que o policial ordenara.

##: Me dê seus documentos.

Ela retirou o crachá da criminalista e o entregou.

##: Hum... Você trabalha na criminalística?

SS: Sim.

##: Deveria saber que não se pode dirigir bêbada do jeito que você está.

SS: Foi um deslize. Bebi algumas latas de cerveja e me esqueci que estava de carro.

##: E por que não o trancou e pegou um táxi?

Sara estava com as idéias meio embaraçadas devido aos problemas e também ao álcool, que mexera nas suas coordenadas.

SS: Eu... Eu... Sinceramente não sei.

##: Gostaria de falar com o seu supervisor. Qual o nome dele?

SS: Grissom, Gilbert Grissom.

##: Ótimo.

Grissom estava em sua sala quando recebeu um telefonema. Era do policial, informando que Sara estava sendo conduzida à delegacia por dirigir embriagada. Ficou atônito e sem ação, mas largou seus afazeres pra ir atrás dela. No corredor, deu de cara com Catherine, feliz por ter se saído bem na condução do caso.

CW: Nem te conto, me saí muito bem no caso. O xerife sugeriu que eu deveria supervisionar outros casos para que eu possa ficar de igual pra igual com você. Claro que não é uma competição, mas você sabe que ninguém aqui no lab é mais preparado do que eu pra te substituir ou te auxiliar adequadamente.

GG: Meus parabéns, Catherine, mas se me der licença, preciso resolver um assunto.

CW: Refere-se a Sara?

GG: Porque?

CW: Bem, eu não pude deixar de ouvir sua conversa no telefone, a porta estava entreaberta...

Grissom fechou o semblante. Não admitia ter suas conversas sendo vigiadas, ainda mais vindo de uma subordinada.

GG: Preciso ir.

CW: Sara não é nenhuma criança! Seja lá o que ela tenha feito, pode se virar sozinha. Ela é adulta ou não?

GG: Ela precisa de mim neste momento, Catherine, e vou atrás dela, queira você ou não.

Grissom saiu apressado, deixando a loira com cara de tacho.

Na delegacia, foi falar direto com o policial que efetuou a prisão de Sara.

##: O senhor é Gilbert Grissom?

GG: Sim. Onde está Sara?

##: Naquela sala, pode ir até lá.

GG: Obrigado.

Grissom abriu a porta e encontrou Sara sentada no sofá, com as mãos grudadas uma na outra e mordendo os lábios. Ela estava nervosa, ele sentia. Sem que ela visse, sentou-se ao lado dela e tocou em suas mãos.

GG: Quer conversar sobre isso?

SS: Quero ir pra casa...

Sara virou-se e olhou nos olhos dele. Sentia que ele tinha uma mistura de dó com amor nos olhos, mas ainda assim sentiu-se uma infeliz por ele tê-la visto do jeito que estava, embriagada e com o hálito muito forte de cerveja.

GG: Vamos, eu te levo pra casa.

Ele a abraçou e os dois amantes seguiram para o apartamento da perita.

GG: Vamos, tome um banho, eu espero você se vestir, te ponho na cama.

SS: Me põe na cama, Griss? – ela levantou a sobrancelha, dando um sorrisinho sapeca de lado, como sempre fazia quando queria provocá-lo.

GG: Sara... Você está embriagada, não seria justo eu fazer amor com você assim.

SS: Você é quem sabe. Sente-se e me espere, vou tomar um banho.

Sara seguiu para o banheiro, e, propositalmente, deixou a porta entreaberta. Da sala, Grissom podia ver que o banheiro não estava totalmente fechado. Ao ouvir o barulho do chuveiro aberto, sentiu uma excitação forte, e logo teve uma ereção. A mulher que amava estava ainda um pouco sob o efeito de álcool e Grissom sentindo vontade de fazer amor com ela... Era normal aquilo? "Acalme-se, Grissom, Sara está tomando banho e você precisa ir embora. Controle-se senão...", pensou. Não resistindo à curiosidade, chegou até a porta do banheiro, e a viu linda, nua, esfregando os seios e deixando a água bater em seu corpo esguio e belo. Ao virar-se, deu de cara com um Grissom curioso e excitado com a cena, como pôde ver na calça social cinza dele – o volume estava enorme! Provocante, deu um sorriso e o chamou com os dedos. Foi a deixa para que ele, sorridente, tirasse as roupas rapidamente e se juntasse à ela debaixo da ducha.

A água era gelada, mas os beijos eram muito quentes. Sara sentiu o órgão de Grissom, ereto, tocar em sua vagina, também excitada, e sentiu que o fogo estava consumindo os dois corpos.

GG: Te quero, Sara... – disse Grissom, beijando Sara e tentando penetrá-la ali mesmo.

SS: Você me quer, Griss?

GG: Não vou agüentar, Sara... Preciso possuí-la!

Sara, entrelaçada com Grissom, fechou o chuveiro e o levou até seu quarto, mas ele, extremamente excitado, não esperou e parou com ela na sala mesmo, onde a deitou no tapete macio e imediatamente a penetrou, socando com força a cabeça do pênis dentro da vagina dela. Com uma das mãos, abria ainda mais a perna de Sara, enquanto a beijava e movimentava-se dentro dela como um animal insaciável. Precisava possuir Sara, ela era tão maravilhosa, e na cama era sempre um espetáculo. Não tardou e Grissom ejaculou imensamente, como se há muito não fizesse amor ou não se masturbasse - ele fazia isso, mas era um segredo que jamais seria revelado a ninguém (quem sabe um dia contasse á amada que pensava nela e sujava todo o chão do banheiro com seu esperma quente...).

No entanto, havia algo que nenhum dos dois estava tendo noção naquele momento: Grissom não estava usando preservativo e Sara estava ovulando. Mas já era tarde: naquele momento, milhares de novos seres corriam em busca do óvulo de ouro.

Os dois permaneceram abraçados, os corpos grudados um ao outro por um bom tempo. Chegaram a adormecer um pouco, mas logo Grissom despertou. Estava faminto. E admirar a mulher que amava, mesmo que seu jeito de amar não fosse considerado o modelo ideal de sentir e o melhor, era algo maravilhoso. As curvas de Sara, tão bem desenhadas, a pele branquinha e suave, macia e gostosa de se tocar , beijar, mordiscar e lamber, as pernas que foram desenhas à mãos por Deus, longas e torneadas, porém mais finas e elegantes do que de qualquer outra mulher. E fazer amor com ela era chegar mais cedo à porta do paraíso, era simplesmente divino estar dentro da mulher a qual amava com loucura e paixão, ainda que esses sentimentos fossem de forma mais contida. Sara dormia feito um anjo. Nem parecia que no dia anterior havia bebido feito uma louca, em seu desespero e angústia interiores. Quando ela despertou, um Grissom apaixonado e satisfeito, física e mentalmente a observava.

SS: Griss? O que você faz aqui? Aliás, onde nós estamos?

GG: Não se lembra de nada, Sara?

SS: Muito vagamente. Minha cabeça dói...

GG: Exagerou na bebida. Você foi detida e eu te trouxe pra casa.

SS: Mas nós... estamos nus. A gente transou?

GG: Não se lembra?

SS: Eu me lembraria perfeitamente de me despir pra você e de fazer amor. Mas sinceramente, não me recordo muito bem do dia anterior, apenas que eu e Nick fomos preteridos.

GG: Tive de ser racional, Sara. Se eu fosse usar o coração, você sabe que seria a preferida em todas as ocasiões. Mas fique deitadinha, vou preparar um café bem forte pra curar sua ressaca.

Nu, Grissom se dirigiu à cozinha. Sara, ainda que estivesse um pouco chateada com ele por conta do caso e por ter feito amor bêbada, não pôde deixar de achar graça ao ver as nádegas do homem que amava; adorava apertá-las todas as vezes durante o ato sexual. Assim que ficou pronto o café, Grissom, como um gentleman, levou a bandeja com o bule e duas xícaras sob o pires.

GG: Pronto, acho que você ficará boa depois desse café especial que preparei.

SS: Não havia necessidade disso, Griss.

GG: Eu sei. Mas fiz por que te amo e não quero vê-la bêbada e agindo feito uma descompensada.

SS: Agi por impulso, estava frustrada e queria descontar em alguma coisa.

GG: Foi detida por isso. Só não foi fichada por que o delegado me conhece e sabe que você é essencial pra mim.

SS: Repete – Sara usou de sensualidade no tom de voz.

GG: O que?

SS: Isso que você me falou...

GG: Você é essencial pra mim. Deveria saber disso, honey...

Sara olhou amorosamente para o homem a quem amava. Com o sorriso, agradeceu o carinho. Já não estava mais chateada com Grissom. Por mais que ele a fizesse chorar, seu coração sempre o perdoava.

Enquanto bebiam o café, os dois amantes se olhavam e se desejavam em silêncio, através dos olhos. Não havia necessidade de palavras. Apenas sentir que seus corações batiam um pelo outro.

GG: Preciso ir embora. Nos vemos no lab à noite.

SS: Ok.

GG: Mas antes de ir, preciso terminar o dever de casa...

SS: Como? – ela levantou a sobrancelha, desconfiada.

Sem nada dizer, apenas com um sorriso estampado, Grissom tirou a xícara das mãos de Sara e a colocou na mesinha de centro. Em seguida, tocou a pele alva e suave da amada, e a beijou intensamente. Apaixonada, ela envolveu seus braços envolta do pescoço do supervisor, que sentia a ereção acontecer. Não queria fazer amor, pois tinha compromisso, mas viu que seria impossível escapar das garras maravilhosas de Sara.

GG: Preciso ir, honey... – ele sussurrava entre beijos molhados e língua mergulhando dentro da boca da amada.

SS: Vem, Griss...

Sara se deitou no tapete macio e abriu as pernas para Grissom, que, como um bom menino, imediatamente a penetrou. Os dois se amaram com intensidade, desejo, paixão... amor.

Mais tarde, no lab...

CW: Você ainda está chateada comigo?

NS: Não, já passou, Cath. Outras oportunidades vão aparecer.

CW: Espero que Sara tenha pensado assim também. Aliás, cadê ela e Gil?

WB: O Grissom avisou dizendo que chegaria um pouco mais tarde.

Sara entrou na sala de convivência naquele momento.

SS: Olá a todos!

NS: Como você está, Sara?

SS: Estou bem, porque não estaria?

CW: Posso falar com você a sós, Sara?

SS: Tudo bem.

Nick e Warrick entenderam o recado e saíram da sala.

CW: Queria que me desculpasse, realmente nunca desejei que você e Nick fossem preteridos, mas aquela situação pedia uma mão de ferro.

SS: Tudo bem, Cath, já passou.

CW: Estamos bem de novo?

SS: Mas nunca estive de mal com você. Esqueça isso, tá?

Catherine deu um sorriso meio amarelo e saiu. As semanas se passaram e tudo parecia ir muito bem. Sara e Grissom estavam à frente de um caso no qual os dois presenciaram, assim como muitas outras pessoas. Iriam interrogar o principal suspeito de um crime ocorrido no teatro, em plena encenação.

*Flashback*

CW: Nossa, você está elegante, Gil! Onde vai assim?

GG: Vou levar Sara ao teatro. Ela está me esperando em casa.

CW: Boa peça então. E depois me conte como foi, ok?

GG: Obrigado.

Grissom estava realmente um charme todo de preto. Estava ansioso pra levar a namorada ao teatro, gostava de eventos culturais e queria dividir esses momentos com Sara. E ela estava belíssima de vestido longo branco, presilhas prateadas com pedrinhas de brilhante nos cabelos e um batom em tom suave. Simples, mas muito elegante. Grissom ficou maravilhado ao vê-la.

GG: Não sei o que dizer, Sara.

SS: Então não diga. Apenas me beije.

Ele sorriu e a beijou com todo o prazer.

GG: É melhor a gente parar por aqui. Estou ficando excitado e não quero perder a peça. Mas assim que voltarmos, você que me aguarde, Sara Sidle!

A perita deu uma gostosa gargalhada. Os dois seguiram para o teatro. Antes do início, os dois ficaram abraçados e trocando carinhos, sentados na primeira fila. As luzes se apagaram e começou a peça.

Durante uma hora e meia o casal ficou atento à encenação. Mas Grissom já havia assistido, e sussurrou no ouvido de Sara:

GG: É nessa hora que a protagonista se mata.

SS: Ah, obrigada por me contar a peça, senhor Grissom!

Sara estava atenta à peça.

##: "Você jamais terá a mim novamente! Hei de tirar deste mundo meu corpo e minha alma, e você terá apenas a minha lembrança!"

Em seguida, a atriz enfiou a faca em sua barriga, desabando no chão. Aplausos e o espetáculo encerrou. As cortinas se fecharam. Enquanto as pessoas iam saindo, um grito foi ouvido.

SS: O que foi isso?

GG: Não sei, vamos até lá.

Os dois foram até o palco, onde encontraram o ator que contracenava com a atriz e os técnicos assustados.

GG: O que aconteceu?

SS: Ei, essa não é a atriz? Por que ela não se levantou?

##²: Ei, quem são vocês? Não podem ficar aqui no palco, uma pessoa morreu!

GG: Somos Gil Grissom e Sara Sidle da criminalística – ele mostrou o crachá de identificação.

SS: Como foi que ela morreu?

##¹: A faca que ela usou em cena era de verdade. Alguém deve ter trocado as facas!

GG: E por que alguém faria isso?

##²: Não sei senhor. Mas Anita era uma excelente atriz, aparentemente não tinha rusga com ninguém.

GG: Onde ficam as facas?

##¹ Elas ficavam aqui, nesse ponto da cena. Veja!

O rapaz mostrou a Grissom o faqueiro da cena. Sara, ao lado dele, analisou bem e depois comentou em voz baixa:

SS: Viu o mesmo que eu?

GG: Sim. Alguém poderia me arrumar um pano qualquer, por favor?

Grissom pegou uma das facas que estavam no faqueiro. Estava suja com uma substância vermelha, que parecia ser sangue. Mas poderia também ser sangue cenográfico, então precisaria ser levada para análise. Brass chegara naquele momento.

JB: Crime em pleno teatro? Não se fazem mais peças como antigamente?

GG: A arte imitou a vida neste caso.

*Fim do flashback*

Na sala de interrogatório, Sara e Grissom estava frente a frente com o suspeito de trocar as facas que causaram a morte da experiente atriz.

GG: Senhor Nicholas Bright, encontramos sangue em uma das facas que estavam no faqueiro. E ele bate com o seu. Por acaso você se feriu ao manipular a arma branca?

NB: Não sei do que você está falando!

SS: Seu dedo tem um curativo. É muita coincidência, não?

NB: Me cortei, mas não mexendo com facas.

Grissom e Sara estavam perdendo a paciência com o sujeito. Ele era muito dissimulado. As evidências apontavam todas para ele, mas ele se negava a assumir o que fez. Cerca de dez minutos depois, o supervisor estava irritado.

GG: Se você se nega a nos dizer o que realmente aconteceu, será considerado culpado, tendo pena prevista em até 50 anos de prisão.

O sujeito o encarou com um olhar desafiador. Parecia que o convidava para um duelo. Num momento de insanidade ou pura perversidade, ele avançou para cima de Sara, tentando enforcá-la.

GG: Largue ela, seu idiota!

Grissom e o segurança que estava na sala seguraram o sujeito com força.

GG: Saia daqui! Segurança, por favor, leve-o para a cela dele.

Depois que eles saíram...

GG: Como está, honey?

SS: Agora estou bem. Mas sinto meu pescoço doer.

Grissom apalpou o local onde o acusado machucara em sua amada.

GG: Sente dor aqui?

SS: Só um pouquinho.

GG: Em casa vou fazer uma massagem especial nele, você vai sarar rapidinho... – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

Os dois, que estavam de pé, se abraçaram bem intimamente. E, sentindo o cheiro da pele de Grissom, Sara acabou sentindo um forte enjôo. Ao olhar para a namorada, ele ficou tenso.

GG: Está se sentindo mal, querida?

SS: Não, foi apenas uma náusea. Estou com o estômago embrulhado.

GG: Vamos até a sala de convivência, lá eu faço um chá pra você.

Os dois saíram da sala de interrogatório. Na sala de convivência, encontraram Catherine.

CW: E como foi o interrogatório?

GG: O sujeito se recusou a dizer a verdade, e ainda tentou enforcar Sara.

CW: Céus! Mas está tudo bem?

GG: Sim.

Catherine, mulher como a companheira de equipe, notou que ele estava pálida. Sabendo que Sara e Grissom namoravam, tinha certeza de que eles dormiam juntos. E dessas transas, alguma coisa a mais poderia ter acontecido. Como uma gravidez não planejada, por exemplo.

CW: Não querendo me meter, mas já metendo a colher, você comeu alguma coisa que não te fez bem, Sara?

SS: Porque diz isso?

CW: Está pálida, e pela expressão, parece estar sentindo algum tipo de enjôo.

SS: Estou bem, obrigada.

A perita não queria admitir certas coisas para a loira, ainda mais por que ela tinha o "doce" hábito de falar demais e espalhar a fofoca feito vento. Mas sabia que ela era muito esperta e perspicaz, percebendo que ela estivesse escondendo algo.

De repente, a figura nada agradável de Ecklie apareceu na porta.

CE: Sidle, quero falar com você agora!

GG: O que você tiver pra falar com ela diga na minha frente, Ecklie. – Grissom fechou a cara na hora.

CE: Não quero os dois amantes juntos, minha conversa é com ela.

GG: Sara não sai daqui e eu não saio de perto. Fale o que tiver pra falar na minha frente, imbecil!

Sara começou a se sentir mal, querendo vomitar.

CW: Gil, Sara está se sentindo mal.

CE: Está fazendo cena pra fugir da conversa. Anda, Sara, pare com isso, vamos até a minha sala.

GG: Não vê que ela está mal, seu idiota?

Sara não agüentou e vomitou na sala. Depois, se sentou na cadeira e estava trêmula, fraca. Grissom abraçou-a e limpou a boca da amada com seu lenço.

CE: Nossa conversa não termina aqui. Quero você na minha sala amanhã, Sidle! – e saiu.

CW: Esse sujeito me tira do sério!

GG: Você melhorou, amor? Como se sente?

SS: Bem, agora estou melhor. Estava bem enjoada, mas agora está tudo bem.

GG: Você comeu alguma coisa que lhe fez mal?

CW: Acho que é outra coisa...

SS: Cath, por favor...

CW: Não está mais aqui quem falou. Bem, vou nessa.

Alguns minutos depois, os dois também foram embora.

Em casa, foi logo tirando as peças de roupa e indo para o banho.

Grissom fez o mesmo. Depois, deitados na cama, prontos para dormir, os dois eram só chamego um com o outro. Beijos quentes e molhados faziam parte do ritual de erotismo do amor dos dois, que trajavam poucas peças de roupa; ele, de camiseta e cueca tipo sunga e ela de camiseta e calcinha de renda.

Depois, excitada, Sara foi descendo a cueca de Grissom, que já tinha o membro completamente ereto.

GG: É o que você quer, Sara? E seu enjôo?

SS: Estou ótima! Você não quer?

GG: Mais do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo...

SS: Ótimo!

Depois de tirar a cueca do amado, Sara deitou-se e retirou a própria calcinha, abrindo as longas pernas em seguida. Grissom estava a ponto de gozar, ainda mais vendo aqueles detalhes tão maravilhosos de Sara, sorrindo pra ele, como se dissessem: "venha!" ele começou a beijá-la e em segundos já estava dentro dela, fazendo movimentos intensos e profundos. Grissom socava de maneira gostosa, e Sara tinha espasmos de prazer, espremendo a vagina contra o pênis dele, dando uma deliciosa sensação de dor prazerosa. Beijos, abraços e sussurros faziam parte do cenário de amor do casal. Não era nenhum script, não era nenhuma interpretação, apenas um casal apaixonado se entregando mais uma vez às delícias do sexo com amor.

GG: Sara... oh Sara... oh... vou gozar honey... vou ... Oh!

Sem sair de cima da amada, Grissom deu um forte gemido e descarregou todo o esperma acumulado em seus testículos dentro de Sara. Se ela já não estivesse grávida, teria ficado naquele exato momento. E ela, como uma excelente amante na cama, teve seu orgasmo de forma também intensa.

Com a respiração acelerada e o coração batendo rápido, os dois se abraçaram e ficaram sentindo o clima de amor que pairava no ar.

Se amaram intensamente sem imaginar o que estava por vir...

Nos dias que se seguiram, a harmonia estava presente no ambiente de trabalho. Mas Conrad Ecklie parecia ter o dom de tumultuar ambientes, ele parecia sentir prazer causando intrigas e aborrecimentos. E como sempre, a vítima preferida era Sara. Ele não a suportava por ela ter opinião própria, ser meio rebelde, e, acima de tudo, era especial para Grissom.

E justamente num dia em que o supervisor não se encontrava no lab (fora convidado para participar de um grande evento forense no Texas), Ecklie resolveu ter uma dura conversa com a perita – na verdade, queria mesmo era arrumar uma desculpa para demiti-la). Sara estava na sala de análise com Nick quando ele a chamou:

CE: Sidle, quero você na minha sala agora.

SS: Se você não vê, Ecklie, estou ocupada analisando uma fibra com o Nick. Pode ser depois?

CE: Essa sua rebeldia e prepotência me irritam. Eu disse agora!

NS: Melhor você ir, Sara. Continuarei analisando as evidências.

Sara bufou e seguiu Ecklie até a sala dele.

CE: Sente-se, Sidle.

SS: Estou bem em pé. O que você quer comigo, Ecklie?

CE: Agora que Grissom não está presente hoje no lab, poderei dizer tudo o que penso sobre vocês dois. Principalmente de você, Sidle.

SS: Então você precisa esperar o outro estar ausente pra poder destratar as pessoas? Muito digno de sua parte, Ecklie!

CE: Você sabe muito bem que não suporto sua presença aqui no meu lab. Tive que engolir sua contratação por causa da influência do Gil, ele tem forte apoio dos políticos. Mas agora que ele não está, quero te avisar que consegui junto ao departamento que você fosse desligada o laboratório de criminalística – ele sorriu maldosamente e com satisfação.

SS: Como é? Você foi capaz de me demitir sem que Grissom estivesse sabendo?

CE: Exatamente. E é irrevogável, ele não poderá readmiti-la. você já dançou, Sidle!

Sara sentiu-se mal ao ouvir aquela revelação de Ecklie. Precisou se segurar na cadeira para não desmaiar. Estava... sem emprego! O lobo conseguira cravar suas garras em seu pescoço.

CE: E mais uma coisa: você não dirá nada a ninguém. Pegue suas coisas e vá embora em silêncio. Não quero um rebuliço aqui por sua causa. Agora vá!

Sentindo-se derrotada e com as lágrimas já rolando, Sara dirigiu-se para a porta. Mas antes de sair, ainda disse:

SS: Espero que você não morra sozinho! – e saiu.

Sara foi até o lock pegar a bolsa. Estava tão indignada que chorava de raiva. Olhando para o espelho, desceu a mão até a barriga e acariciou o fruto do amor entre ela e Grissom. Havia descoberto a gravidez naquele dia, iria contar a ele, mas justamente naquele dia seu homem estava fora de Vegas. Contaria num momento propício então. Desnorteada com a demissão de forma covarde e sem força para qualquer explosão de revolta. Pegou a bolsa e olhou para o lock mais uma vez, sentindo uma imensa tristeza. Saiu e foi em direção ao estacionamento. No meio do caminho cruzou com Greg.

GS: Sara, você sabe quando o Grissom volta do Texas?

SS: Não sei, Greg. Me desculpe, eu preciso ir.

Greg reparou que a amiga estava chorando, mas não teve tempo de perguntar nada. Sara saiu apressada, estava triste e com vergonha de que pudessem vê-la chorar. Greg foi até a sala de convivência, onde Cath e Nick estavam.

CW: E o dna Greg, como está?

GS: Terminado. Vocês viram a Sara por aí?

NS: Ela estava comigo na análise quando o Ecklie a chamou. Ela ainda deve estar com ele.

GS: Não está não. Eu cruzei com ela no corredor, estava nervosa e chorava.

NS: O cretino falou besteira com ela, aposto!

CW: Viu pra onde ela estava indo?

GS: Acho que pra casa, estava meio apressada.

CW: Ainda bem que o Gil chega hoje mesmo, assim ele fala com ela e tudo fica bem.

NS: Ele deveria também falar com o Ecklie, esse cara é insuportável.

GS: Tenho vontade de socá-lo!

CW: Todos nós, Greg, todos nós...

A noite foi chegando e a equipe trabalhava com afinco. Grissom, mesmo cansado da viagem, foi direto para o lab.

CW: Ei! Não foi pra casa descansar não?

GG: Tenho coisas a fazer aqui no lab, Catherine. Como estão as coisas por aqui?

NS: Bem.

GG: Onde estão Warrick e Sara?

NS: Warrick foi resolver um assunto particular, Sara foi embora.

GG: Embora?

GS: Ela estava chorando e com pressa.

Grissom teve um sobressalto ao ouvir aquilo. Sara chorando? Não era um sinal nada bom.

GG: Vou até minha sala.

O supervisor estava ansioso. Tentou falar com a amada pelo telefone, mas nada, nem no fixo nem no celular, que chamava mas não atendia.

"Droga Sara, cadê você?", pensou.

O resto da noite ele não conseguiu se concentrar e ninguém teve notícias de Sara, apesar das ligações constantes. Catherine, que viera da rua, se lamentou:

CW: Fui até o apartamento de Sara, mas está tudo fechado. Toquei a campainha várias vezes, mas nada. Um vizinho disse que a viu quando saiu, mas não escutou o barulho dela abrindo a porta. Ou seja, ela não voltou ao apartamento.

NS: Alguma coisa aconteceu, isso é quase certo.

GS: Vamos ligar para o Brass.

JB: Não precisa, estou aqui – ele entrou na sala naquele momento.

GG: Aconteceu alguma coisa, Brass?

JB: Sim, trago notícias que não parecem ser muito boas.

CW: Descarregue logo, Jim...

JB: Encontraram o carro de Sara.

A equipe ficou atônita.

GG: E Sara, onde está?

JB: Eu disse que encontraram o carro, não ela.

NS: Céus!

CW: Terá sido seqüestro?

GG: Vamos até lá.

Grissom e a equipe foram até o local onde estava o carro de Sara, um local mais afastado do centro de Vegas.

Todos se aproximaram do veículo, mas perceberam que estava vazio.

CW: Nenhum sinal de Sara.

GG: Recolham digitais.

NS: O carro está trancado. Provavelmente ela deve ter saído pra dar uma volta por aí.

WB: Nesse fim de mundo, cara?

CW: Ei Gil, veja isso!

Grissom se aproximou de Catherine e olhou para o chão.

CW: Veja, pegadas! Os pares menores parecem ser de Sara, mas esses maiores indicam que algum homem esteve por aqui.

Grissom sentiu o sangue na veia congelar. O que teria acontecido com sua mulher?

NS: Terá sido um seqüestro?

GG: Pelo que as pegadas nos mostram Nick, houve luta corporal... Sara enfrentou alguém.

O coração de Grissom saltou pela boca ao imaginar a amada enfrentando algum perigo.

NS: Acha que as digitais podem ser de mais alguém?

GG: Só a análise poderá dizer. Brass, alguma testemunha, alguém que tenha visto Sara deixar o carro aqui?

JB: Nada, e como você pode ver, o lugar é afastado, com pouco movimento. Quem seria maluco de vir até aqui à noite?

Grissom olhou para o amigo como se dissesse: "Sara esteve, ela é maluca?"

JB: Me desculpe, Grissom, mas é o que parece.

GG: A cada hora que passa sem notícia de Sara temo pelo pior. Não podemos parar as buscas.

WB: E se fossemos até o apartamento dela?

CW: Já estive por lá, Warrick, está trancado.

GG: Eu tenho cópia da chave.

NS: Como você tem?

Grissom, Catherine e Warrick olharam embasbacados para o texano. Que em seguida entendeu o porquê.

NS: Foi mal, gente.

JB: Se não querem perder tempo, devemos ir ao apartamento de Sara agora mesmo.

GG: Certo! Nick, volte para o lab e mande analisar as digitais, ok?

NS: Pode deixar, Grissom!

Grissom e os demais seguiram para o apartamento da perita. Era pequeno, mas muito aconchegante, e ele sabia muito bem disso, cada canto do lugar tinha o cheiro dos corpos dos dois e lembranças de transas inesquecíveis.

CW: Vamos procurar evidências em cada canto.

Catherine foi para o quarto, Warrick para o banheiro e Grissom ficou na sala, perto da cozinha. Olhou para o carpete macio e se lembrou da última transa dos dois ali. As pernas de Sara abertas, o carrinho entrando na garagem apertadinha, o jato de leite quente dentro dela...

Pigarreou para não ficar pensando em besteiras durante a investigação. Warrick retornou do banheiro desolado.

GG: Alguma coisa, Warrick?

WB: Nada. Nem sangue, nem sêmen, nada fora do lugar, nada quebrado. Sara não esteve aqui, como Cath disse.

CW: Ei, o que é isso?- a voz de Catherine ecoou no corredor.

Grissom e Warrick se voltaram para ela, que surgiu na sala segurando uma peça íntima masculina.

CW: Eu vou procurar evidências no quarto de Sara e encontro essa cueca samba- canção... Você poderia me dizer de quem é isto, Gil?

O supervisor sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo, ainda mais com os olhares e expressões de riso de Warrick e Catherine. Era sua cueca, esquecida num momento de paixão intensa.

CW: Belo gosto o seu hein, Gil? Cueca creme com coraçõezinhos...

Warrick não resistiu e caiu na gargalhada, chegando a chorar de tanto rir, só parando ao ver o olhar feio de Grissom para ele.

GG: Isso não é da sua conta, Catherine! Eu pedi que você procurasse evidências, não que mexesse nas roupas que estão no quarto de Sara.

CW: Mas é algo no mínimo bizarro ver uma cueca nesse estilo brega.

GG: Sara gosta. E vamos continuar a procurar evidências, mas agora eu irei para o quarto.

Depois que ele saiu da sala, Warrick e Cath riram e silêncio. Era uma cena que seria difícil ser esquecida.

No quarto, Grissom sentiu Sara em cada pedaço; tudo tinha o rosto dela, o gosto, o jeito dela... As fotos mostrando momentos da vida dela, os livros de física e criminalística, até mesmo Moby Dick, o qual dera a ela no último natal. A cama, impecavelmente arrumada, fora palco de tantas noites (e dias e tardes também, não havia hora certa para fazer amor, eles se amavam quando o desejo batia mais forte). Em um dos criados-mudos, uma foto dele em um porta-retratos e dois envelopes.

"Ainda por cima a Catherine não olha direito nas coisas. Dois envelopes e ela não viu!"

Grissom sentou-se na cama e leu algo que tinha a letra de Sara. Parecia um poema. Era um poema de Pablo Neruda, e gostava muito dele. Sara também admirava os poemas dele, era mais um gosto que ambos compartilhavam.

"Não te quero senão porque te quero  
e de querer-te a não querer-te chego  
e de esperar-te quando não te espero  
passa meu coração do frio ao fogo.  
Te quero só porque a ti te quero,  
te odeio sem fim, e odiando-te te rogo,  
e a medida de meu amor viageiro  
é não ver-te e amar-te como um cego.

Talvez consumirá a luz de janeiro,  
seu raio cruel, meu coração inteiro,  
roubando-me a chave do sossego.  
Nesta história só eu morro  
e morrerei de amor porque te quero,  
porque te quero, amor, a sangue e fogo".

Com um sorriso discreto no rosto, Grissom abriu o outro envelope.

"Paciente: Sara Sidle.

Idade: 34 anos

Altura: 1,75

Peso: 56 kg

Resultado: Positivo

Idade gestacional: 5 semanas"

Idade gestacional? Isso significava que... Sara estava grávida!

Grissom pôs a mão na boca. Estava sem palavras. Sara, grávida! Surpreso e ao mesmo tempo feliz, sentiu seu coração doer. Onde estaria sua amada? Precisava tanto dela, agora mais do que nunca. Ela carregava um filho seu na barriga, queria dizer a ela que estava sabendo. Naquele momento, Catherine entrou no quarto.

CW: Você está chorando, Gil?

GG: Não, eu... Só senti falta dela, Catherine. Onde ela está?

CW: Calma, nós vamos encontrá-la. Sara é uma mulher muito inteligente, não vai deixar que nada de ruim aconteça a ela mesma.

Discretamente Grissom guardou os envelopes no bolso da calça. Catherine percebeu mas não comentou. Era coisa dele, não iria meter a colher. E ele queria esperar Sara reaparecer para, juntos, revelarem aos amigos do bebê. Warrick chegou na porta naquele momento.

CW: O que foi, Warrick?

WB: Recebi uma ligação do Nick, lá do lab.

GG: Quer ser mais específico? O que aconteceu?

WB: Encontraram os documentos de Sara.

CW: Onde, War?

WB: Parece que numa estrada de chão, longe daqui. Mas nem sinal de Sara.

GG: Vamos para o lab agora.

No lab, a equipe se reuniu em busca de novas informações sobre o paradeiro de Sara.

GG: Onde estão os documentos de Sara?

NS: Greg está analisando, esperamos encontrar alguma digital que não seja a dela, pois assim chegaremos a quem está com ela. A novidade é que as digitais encontradas no carro são todas de Sara.

CW: Então ninguém teve contato com ela?

NS: Pelo menos não chegou a tocar no veículo. Mas as pegadas dizem que sim, alguém esteve na cena além da nossa amiga.

Grissom pôs a mão na boca, tentando não acreditar que alguém pudesse ter parado o carro de Sara e a ameaçado, pondo sua vida em risco.

CW: Calma, Gil, nós vamos encontrá-la.

GG: Não é possível que ninguém a tenha visto! Como uma mulher desaparece do nada?

CW: Não sabemos o que aconteceu, Gil.

WB: Estava pensando... Sara estava bem antes do Ecklie praticamente convocá-la pra ir até a sala dele.

GG: Ele fez isso?

WB: Fez.

NS: E segundo Greg, ela estava chorando quando foi embora. Ele deve tê-la ofendido muito pra deixá-la do jeito que ela ficou.

GG: Cretino! Mas ele me paga!

Grissom, com uma expressão de fúria, saiu da sala de convivência e foi até a de Ecklie.

CE: Não bate mais na porta não?

GG: Com você não tem jeito de ser educado!

CE: Porque veio até aqui?

GG: Estou sabendo que você intimou Sara a vir até aqui, e Greg a viu ir embora chorando. O que você fez pra que ela ficasse assim? Que veneno você usou, hein seu canalha?

CE: Eu? Nunca fui falso com ninguém, Gil. Você é que pensa mal de mim...

GG: Canalha!

Grissom, com uma só mão, derrubou o que estava encima da mesa do careca.

CE: Onde você pensa que está pra fazer isso?

GG: Não tenho medo de você e seus puxa-saco, não suporto gente dessa espécie! Exijo que me diga o que disse à Sara!

CE: Apenas disse a ela que não a suportava, porque ela é tudo o que uma subordinada não deve ser. E que consegui demiti-la.

GG: Você o que? – os olhos brilharam de ódio.

CE: Eu a demiti. Tenho esse poder e não a suportava mais.

Porque? Não gostou de saber que sua namoradinha não vai mais trabalhar aqui pra dar pra você quando quiser?

GG: Desgraçado!

Grissom partiu pra cima de Ecklie com uma fúria jamais vista antes. Os gritos do careca e a voz nervosa do supervisor chamaram a atenção de todo o lab. A equipe foi até lá para apartá-los. Mas Ecklie estava muito machucado, devido aos socos.

WB: Parem vocês dois! Querem se matar?

GG: Eu quero é que ele morra! Me solte, Warrick!

CW: Vocês parecem dois moleques!

GG: Ecklie demitiu Sara às escondidas!

NS: O que?

CW: Como é, Ecklie?

CE: Fiz mesmo! Não a suportava mais aqui dentro.

CW: Seu desgraçado, por sua culpa Sara está desaparecida!

CE: Como é?

WB: Ela desapareceu assim que saiu daqui. Você foi um perfeito imbecil, cara! Não tem noção do que fez...

CE: Não tenho nada com isso...

GG: Reze para que eu encontre Sara com vida. Por que senão, você vai morrer numa cadeira elétrica!

Grissom estava esgotado. Precisava dormir. Mas a imagem de sua amada vinha a todo instante, apertando ainda mais um coração que já não tinha mais vontade de bater.

Chegou em casa e o vazio parecia maior ainda. Sentia muito a ausência de Sara, e cada minuto sem notícias dela fazia cada minuto parecerem uma eternidade. Antes de se deitar, sentou-se na escrivaninha e fez um poema para Sara, expressando como se sentia naquele momento.

Ele não era muito bom com palavras, mas naquele instante de solidão e saudade da mulher amada, seu coração falou mais alto e as palavras saíram em forma de uma poesia.

"Posso guardar saudades  
Saudades que nunca mais vão desaguar  
Posso guardar teu amor em meu peito  
Mesmo que isso me deforme inteiro  
Posso guardar teus carinhos  
Que embora nessa imensa saudade  
Me deixe na verdade um pouco triste  
Me dará coragem para seguir o meu caminho  
Posso guardar teu silêncio tagarela  
Mesmo que isso me deixe inquieto  
Posso guardar momentos  
que são somente de nós dois, de amor  
Posso guardar teu pranto em meu ombro  
Mesmo que não tenha havido pranto algum  
E mesmo se houver isso, só me fará entristecer  
Por te ver sofrer  
Mas me fará ver que não sou o único a sofrer  
Posso guardar a tua lembrança  
Sempre presente dentro de mim  
E meu coração trará sempre a imagem  
De alguém que tenho a certeza de que me amou.

Uma lágrima queria rolar dos olhos dele, mas Grissom a limpou rapidamente. Já estava fragilizado demais para se permitir chorar de saudade. Dobrou a carta com o poema, guardou na gaveta e foi dormir. Aquela semana de buscas intensas seria estafante para todos. No dia seguinte, estava com Brass para continuar com as investigações.

GG: Estamos indo para 48 horas de sumiço. A partir daí a pessoa é considerada desaparecida. Vou colocar um cartaz, quem sabe alguém possa nos ajudar.

JB: Toda ajuda é válida. Meus homens estão em alerta para qualquer busca. Aconselho que você fique calmo, senão vai acabar tendo um infarto.

GG: Não posso ficar calmo sabendo que Sara está sabe-se lá onde, com quem e como está! Quem me garante que ela ainda esteja viva? E se não foi assassinada?

JB: Não seja tão drástico, Grissom!

GG: Sou racional, Brass. Nós sabemos que quanto mais o tempo passa, menores são as chances de se encontrar uma pessoa desaparecida com vida.

JB: Pois acredite em milagres. Afinal, vocês dois juntos não são a prova disso?

O celular de Brass tocou.

JB: Brass. Como? Ok, estou indo praí.

GG: O que foi?

JB: A pessoa que encontrou os documentos de Sara está no lab, Warrick a convenceu de dar um depoimento.

GG: Quero falar com ele. Ou é ela?

JB: É homem.

No lab, Grissom foi imediatamente falar com o sujeito, que parecia ser bem simples, pelas roupas um pouco sujas, barba mal feita e cabelo desgrenhado.

JB: Nome e idade, por favor.

EB: Enrique Benitez. Tenho 42 anos.

GG: Onde foi que o senhor encontrou a carteira com os documentos da senhorita Sidle?

EB: Eu estava caminhando na estrada de chão, perto da minha casa, quando vi uma espécie de carteira. Abri e vi que se tratava de uma policial. Então liguei para a polícia. Não mexi em nada, tinha dinheiro dentro, mas não peguei nem um centavo. JB: Não viu nenhum carro circulando por lá no momento?

EB: Ali transitam muitos carros diariamente, não tinha como eu saber quem deixaria uma carteira com dinheiro cair.

GG: Você não viu esta mulher em lugar nenhum? – Grissom mostrou uma foto de Sara.

EB: Não, senhor, não vi. Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?

GG: Está desaparecida e pensamos que, com a carteira encontrada, você pudesse nos dizer se a viu ou não.

EB: Eu sinto muito, mas nunca a vi antes.

Depois que o sujeito foi liberado, Grissom ficou ainda mais desolado.

GG: Mais uma pista em vão... Mais um dia sem notícias de Sara...

CW: Nós faremos tudo o que puder para encontrar Sara, Gil... Admito que a situação é muito delicada, mas não devemos perder as esperanças. Deixe eu te dar um abraço.

Catherine deu um abraço fraternal no amigo. Grissom precisava sentir o amparo de alguém querido, seu coração estava destroçado, seu amor jogado no chão, abandonado. Estava carente, era visível isso, mas ele, como um homem forte que era (ou parecia ser) ao deixaria que ninguém descobrisse como era frágil por dentro, embora os amigos já tivessem notado que sem Sara por perto, Grissom não passava de um homem perdido. O menino Grissom sumira junto com ela.

No dia seguinte, Las Vegas estava repleta de cartazes com a foto de Sara.

Grissom estava no lab, à espera de qualquer informação sobre o paradeiro de Sara.

GS: Será que vai dar certo?

GG: Tem que dar, Greg! Alguém tem que ter visto Sara, ela não evaporou como fumaça!

WB: O problema é só os trotes. Tem muita gente que faz isso diariamente, a troco de nada.

CW: Trote é crime!

WB: Mas fazem mesmo assim. Eu espero que não façam isso.

Mas durante o dia houve várias ligações com informações falsas, deixando todos muito estressados.

CW: Essas pessoas não têm o que fazer não? Passar informação falsa deveria dar prisão perpétua!

NS: Ainda bem que tivemos uma excelente notícia hoje: a demissão do Ecklie! Sem ele aqui as coisas se tornam mais fáceis.

WB: Mas esse sumiço da Sara não faz nenhum sentido!

CW: Porque diz isso?

WB: A quem interessaria que ela desaparecesse?

GG: O que você está sugerindo, Warrick?

WB: Andei pensando e tentando juntar as peças desse quebra-cabeça. Sara saiu do lab aos prantos depois que esteve na sala do Ecklie. Antes disso, ela estava bem, pelo menos aparentemente.

NS: Acha que ele pode ter a ver com o sumiço dela?

WB: Não estou afirmando nada, mas numa situação dessas, à essa altura do campeonato, não podemos descartar nada.

GG: Embora eu acredite que Ecklie não faria isso, não vou descartar essa hipótese. O mais importante é encontrar Sara.

O supervisor deu um suspiro e pôs a cabeça entre as mãos, com os cotovelos na mesa. Catherine fez um sinal para que os rapazes os deixassem a sós.

CW: Nós vamos encontrá-la, Gil.

GG: Preciso de um milagre, Catherine.

Ele virou-se para amiga e Catherine notou que o amigo estava a um passo de chorar.

CW: Tem algo que você quer me contar?

GG: Sara está grávida.

A loira arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

CW: Então era isso que você estava lendo no quarto de Sara?

GG: Sim.

CW: Oh Gil... Não pense no pior, vamos fazer tudo o que pudermos. Faremos por você e por ela.

GG: Não sei mais o que pensar...

A equipe se reuniu diante da tv, na sala de convivência.

"A perita Sara Sidle, da criminalística de Las Vegas, continua desaparecida. Informações dão conta que os documentos dela foram localizados nas adjacências de Vegas, mas até agora, nenhum sinal do paradeiro dela. A hipótese de seqüestro não foi descartada, apesar de nenhum contato tenha sido feito ainda. Cartazes com o retrato da perita estão por toda a cidade, e se alguém tiver conhecimento do paradeiro dela, entre em contato".

A foto de Sara apareceu na tela, fazendo a equipe se emocionar. Grissom não esboçou qualquer reação, mas por dentro estava espatifado. Sara era sua força, sua segurança, seu chão firme, seu sonho mais bonito... seu amor! Sem ela, tudo era vazio, tudo era sombrio, triste e sem vida.

Doc Robbins, atento na tv, fez um comentário melancólico:

AR: Espero não ter que vê-la na minha mesa...

Todos olharam para ele assustados, mas deram uma certa razão a ele: era uma possibilidade latente Sara não estar mais com vida. Ela poderia estar como não. Por isso, todos estavam aflitos e com pressa por informações que pudessem levar a ela. Mas nada chegava de concreto, as ligações eram vagas e/ou falsas, e a cada minuto, diminuíam as chances de encontrar a perita.

Dois dias mais tarde, alguém apareceu no lab querendo falar com Grissom.

SS: Senhor Grissom?

GG: Sou eu. Me disseram que alguém queria falar comigo.

SS: Sim. Prazer, meu nome é Sean Sidle – ele esticou a mão e os dois se cumprimentaram.

GG: Sean Sidle? Então você...

SS: Sou irmão de Sara.

GG: Ela me disse que tinha um irmão com o qual não tinha contato há muito tempo.

SS: Perdemos o contato quando fomos cada um para uma instituição depois que nosso pai morreu. Eu saí de lá, fui para San Diego, me formei em Engenharia e constituí minha família. Mas sempre quis reencontrá-la, mas nunca soube de seu paradeiro, só que não estava mais em São Francisco, quando tive a chance de ir atrás dela.

GG: Entendo. Mas por que você está aqui? Deve saber que ela está desaparecida.

SS: Exatamente por isso que eu vim. Quero saber o que vocês têm feito para encontrá-la e o que realmente aconteceu para que ela sumisse.

GG: Não sabemos o que houve com ela, mas não pense que não estamos fazendo nada. Eu, mais do que qualquer pessoa nesse mundo, estou sofrendo pela ausência de sua irmã. Então peço que tenha paciência e confie no trabalho da polícia e dos peritos.

Sean deixou uma lágrima rolar, sensível que era.

SS: Por favor, traga minha bonequinha viva para mim. Ela precisa saber que será titia. Minha esposa Michaela está esperando nossa primeira filha. Queremos que ela venha nos visitar para ajudar a escolher um nome.

GG: Faremos o possível para encontrá-la.

SS: Obrigado. Eu mantenho contato.

Depois que Sean saiu, Grissom sentiu um vazio no peito. Queria poder dizer ao cunhado que a irmã dele também seria mãe, mas a circunstância na qual os dois se conheceram era a pior possível.

E os dois voltaram a ficar frente a frente quando um mês se passou e nenhum sinal de Sara foi visto.

SS: Que espécie de profissionais são vocês que lidam com tantos crimes, botam um monte de gente na cadeia, mas na hora em que um de vocês desaparece feito fumaça não conseguem solucionar?

JB: Vá com calma, meu rapaz, isso aqui é a polícia, não um jogo de esconde-esconde. Sara é muito importante para nós também, não pense que estamos de braços cruzados!  
SS: Então onde está minha irmã? Onde está Sara?

GG: Onde você esteve nos anos todos que ela precisou de um ombro amigo, de um conforto e de uma companhia? Sabia que ela estava em São Francisco, por que nunca a procurou?

SS: Isso não vem ao caso agora! Quero saber onde está minha irmã, esteja ela viva ou morta!

CW: Ei, não adianta você ficar nervosinho, estamos fazendo tudo o que podemos, mas infelizmente as coisas não estão fáceis. Esse é, talvez, o caso mais complicado que já tivemos. E infelizmente envolve uma de nós.

Sean pôs as mãos nos cabelos, mostrando desespero com a situação.

SS: Por favor, encontrem Sara. Ela é o que restou da minha família. Não a deixem morrer por aí...

Ele saiu apressado do lab, deixando Grissom com mais um pepino nas mãos. Como se não bastasse a dor e a incerteza do paradeiro da mulher que amava... Pior do que a certeza da morte era a incerteza da vida. Se a encontrasse sem vida, pelo menos teria uma sepultura para chorar a sua ausência física, mas... E quando não se encontra corpo, mas também não se sabe sobre a pessoa? Sua razão dizia uma coisa, seu coração outra.

Mas em todas as situações, sua única certeza era a de que amaria Sara para sempre.

Dezembro chegou e a cidade já estava toda iluminada, à espera do natal. Os membros da equipe já tinham seus compromissos com suas famílias. Menos Grissom, cada vez mais introspectivo e isolado dentro de si mesmo. A falta que Sara fazia era tamanha que voltara a ser o homem distante e sério que era antes de se entregar ao amor delicioso da perita, e que descobrira ser sua alma gêmea. Os amigos do lab tentavam animá-lo de alguma forma, fazer com que ele reagisse.

CW: Gil, essa situação está beirando o insuportável. Você está cada vez mais exigente, não só com os outros, mas consigo mesmo. Seu mau humor está atrapalhando as coisas aqui dentro. Entendo que esteja sofrendo pelo sumiço de Sara, todos nós estamos, mas a vida precisa continuar, os casos continuam aparecendo, as pessoas continuam cometendo crimes e você não pode ficar simplesmente enchendo todo mundo com patadas e achando que nada mais tem valor só por que sua mulher não está aqui!

Grissom olhou para a loira muito sério, a ponto de Catherine pensar que ele fosse dar um tiro nela.

GG: Ouça falar assim de Sara novamente e será suspensa por um mês!

Catherine arregalou os olhos e saiu pianinho. Foi até a sala de convivência, onde Warrick e Nick estavam.

NS: Pela cara levou mais uma patada do Grissom!

CW: Ele está insuportável!

WB: Ponha-se no lugar dele, Cath! Ele não sabe que fim levou a mulher que ama, se está viva ou não, então é compreensível que esteja muito triste. Acho que você deveria respeitar a dor dele.

CW: Mas acho que ele não precisava estar tão intransigente conosco. Poxa, assim as coisas nunca vão dar certo!

WB: Deixe o Grissom na dele.

Na volta para casa, extremamente cansado, Grissom olhava para o trânsito com cuidado, estava quase adormecendo e precisava manter-se acordado. Ao olhar para o outro lado da rua, viu uma mulher andando, a qual podia jurar que fosse... Sara!

Parou o carro e gritou:

GG: Sara! Sara!

Saiu feito um louco para confirmar que não estava louco. Ele conhecia cada detalhe daquela mulher, só podia ser ela. Mas não adiantou todo o esforço: a mulher desapareceu no meio dos arbustos das casas! Não, não estava ficando louco!

O celular tocou e era Catherine.

CW: Como está, melhorou o astral?

GG: Eu vi, Catherine, tenho certeza de que é verdade!

CW: Viu o que ou quem?

GG: Sara!

CW: Você a encontrou?

GG: Passou por mim aqui na rua, mas quando fui atrás dela, havia sumido. Era ela, Catherine, era ela!

CW: Ei, calma aí, então porque ela não iria falar com você?

GG: Deve ter perdido a memória, alguma coisa assim. Mas era Sara, e estava tão bonita...

Catherine não estava entendendo nada, achava que o chefe e amigo estava ficando perturbado da cabeça, de tanta saudade que tinha da namorada, então não o contestou.

Em casa, Grissom não agüentou. Já que estava sozinho, ninguém ouviria seu pranto desolado. Sentia tanta falta de Sara! Precisava tanto dela... Como se sentia só sem ela por perto...

Sentou-se na beirada da cama e, segurando uma fotografia dela, chorou até não ter mais forças. Soluçava sem consolo nenhum. Estava só, sem saber se a única mulher que amou na vida ainda estava viva, se a mulher que vira na rua não fora apenas a visão do desespero de seu coração, ansiando por ela.

Adormeceu e acabou sonhando com sua mãe, já falecida e velhinha, que lhe abraçou ternamente e disse:

##: Meu filho, pra tudo há uma razão de ser. Está tudo chegando ao fim. Seja forte, meu querido! Mamãe te ama e sempre estará com você nas batalhas da vida.

Foi apenas um sonho, mas foi o suficiente para que Grissom sentisse seu coração mais leve. O amor de sua mãe e o que sentia por Sara o manteria de pé para enfrentar o que estava por vir.

No turno seguinte, Grissom estava em sua sala enquanto a equipe estava na sala de convivência, comentando sobre o novo caso em andamento.

NS: Eu sabia que o cara tinha alguma coisa a ver, ele tinha um seguro feito em nome da esposa em caso de morte dela. Com isso ele receberia uma bolada, nada menos do que 30 milhões de dólares!

GS: Uma bela grana. Eu faria um bom uso dela!

WB: Ei cara, se liga!

CW: O Gil está indo de mal a pior, vocês não acham?

WB: Foi o que eu te falei, ele está curtindo a dor dele. Melhor deixá-lo no canto dele.

CW: Não me conformo! Como a gente vê nosso chefe e amigo assim e não fazemos nada?

NS: Por que você insiste nisso, Cath?

CW: Acho que já era hora de ele virar a página. Não acredito mais em encontrarmos Sara com vida.

WB: Mas também não temos um corpo, por isso eu acho que o caso não está fechado. Não podemos desistir de encontrá-la.

NS: Concordo com você, Warrick! O que me deixa louco nisso tudo é a falta de qualquer pista, por menor que seja. Caramba, será que todo mundo nessa cidade é tão cego a ponto de não ver uma mulher que foi seqüestrada?

GS: Acredita mesmo em seqüestro? Não tivemos nenhum contato de quem possa estar com Sara...

NS: Eu acredito que sim, Sara foi seqüestrada e está em algum canto por aí. Viva!

Só que os dias foram passando e nenhuma pista de Sara. Se ela estava nas mãos de criminosos, eles continuavam em silêncio, o que angustiava a todos. O natal chegou e Grissom estava se sentindo o homem mais infeliz do mundo. Pra compensar a solidão da casa, mergulhou no trabalho, permanecendo no lab por dois dias seguidos. Após o natal, a equipe se reuniu novamente, e todos prometeram trabalhar na virada co ano.

E no dia 31, faltando poucos minutos para a meia-noite, Grissom recebeu uma ligação no mínimo suspeita:

GG: Grissom.

##: Boa noite, senhor Grissom.

GG: Quem fala?

##: Alguém que tem o que você quer...

GG: Não estou entendendo, dá pra ser mais específico?

##: Conhece alguma mulher chamada Sara Sidle?

O coração do supervisor quase pulou na boca. Depois de muitas semanas de falta de notícias, enfim alguma pista de Sara.

GG: O que você quer?

##: Só pra dizer que estamos com sua mulher. Em breve você receberá uma prova de que ela está viva.

GG: Seu canalha, se eu te pegar...

##: Você não vai fazer nada! Estamos com ela aqui, e qualquer passo em falso pode significar a morte dela. Acho que seria bom se você escutasse o que temos a dizer.

Grissom respirou fundo e depois falou:

GG: Ok, o que você quer?

##: Eu entrarei em contato novamente. Tenha um feliz ano novo!

GG: Espere! Deixe-me ouvir a voz de Sara pelo menos!

Tu tu tu...- o sujeito desligara o telefone.

Deu meia-noite e os fogos eram ouvidos por todo o lab, onde havia poucas pessoas, já que a maioria absoluta estava em ceia familiar. A equipe foi até a sala do supervisor cumprimentá-lo.

CW: Feliz ano novo, Gil!

GG: Sinto dizer, Catherine, mas não tenho o que comemorar. Se quiserem ir embora, fiquem à vontade.

NS: De qualquer forma, espero que no ano novo você tenha uma sorte melhor.

GG: Recebi uma ligação de alguém que diz estar com Sara.

Todos: Como é?

CW: Como foi isso, Gil?

GG: Me ligou agora há pouco me dizendo que estava com Sara. E ainda me disse que tornaria a me ligar dando provas de que ela está viva. Mas quando fui pedir pra ouvir a voz dela, ele desligou.

NS: Então temos uma chance!

CW: Como?

NS: Vamos pedir para o Archie rastrear o telefonema e avisar o Brass.

CW: Como, se ele está de folga?

WB: Eu posso fazer isso. Sei mexer com áudio e nesses aparelhos de rastreamento.

GG: Ótimo!

Foram todos para a sala de Archie. Warrick fez a ligação do celular com o aparelho e começou a fazer o rastreamento.

WB: Só temos um problema aqui.

GG: Que problema?

WB: A ligação veio de um telefone público. Vai ser difícil localizar a pessoa.

NS: Mas podemos rastrear pessoalmente o local em um raio de alguns quilômetros. Pode ser que até encontremos impressões digitais no aparelho.

CW: Tudo bem que é uma ótima chance, mas penso que deveríamos descansar senão não conseguiremos raciocinar durante as investigações.

NS: É, eu tô a fim de ir pra casa.

GG: Podem ir se quiser.

CW: Gil, você é o que mais precisa descansar. Está muito abatido e visivelmente magro. Por que não vai dormir?

GG: Eu durmo na minha sala mesmo. Quero estar bem cedo quando o Brass aparecer por aqui cedo. Vão!

WB: Eu vou nessa também, estou parecendo zumbi! Boa noite a todos!

Depois que a equipe foi embora, Grissom foi para sua sala e deitou-se no sofá. Tirou os sapatos com os pés mesmo e adormeceu. Imediatamente Sara aparecera, como um anjo que vinha consolar um coração despedaçado. E ela estava tão bonita!

Os cabelos soltos, o olhar apaixonado, a camisolinha de renda branca que costumava usar nas muitas noites de amor... e o mesmo sorrisinho de lado que dava quando ficava tímida...

O que aquilo queria dizer? Por que, inconscientemente, seus pensamentos foram de encontro a ela, se ela nem mesmo sabia o que ele estava sofrendo? Grissom olhava para ela como se não a visse há anos, e Sara o olhava com ternura e amor nos olhos.

E quando ia tocá-la, uma parede de vidro surgiu entre eles, deixando as mãos presas a ela, ansiosas de querer tocar um no outro. Nenhuma palavra foi dita, mas lágrimas caíram dos olhos de ambos. Sara fez a mesma expressão de dor e tristeza quando se confrontara com Hannah mais uma vez, depois que disse a ela que seu irmão havia cometido suicídio na prisão.

Em seguida, ela foi se afastando e foi sumindo ao longe. Grissom acordou assustado, suando frio e com o coração acelerado. Mais uma tortura para aumentar seu sofrimento. Sara viera até ele através do sonho, e estava tão bonita como sempre. Mas ele a queria ali, ao lado dele, para abraçá-lo e dizer que estava tudo bem. Mas não estava nada bem. Onde sua amada estaria? Se seu amor por ela foi capaz de trazê-la através dos sonhos, não seria suficientemente grande para encontrá-la, mesmo que fosse sozinho?

Era o que decidira fazer, iria atrás de Sara nem que fosse a última coisa que faria na vida.

Mas janeiro estava sendo, com o passar dos dias, um inferno astral para os peritos da criminalística. A imprensa estava em cima, querendo repostas para o desaparecimento de Sara.

##¹: Vocês não têm nenhuma pista do paradeiro da perita Sara Sidle?

##²: Vão deixar o caso cair no esquecimento?

Brass chegou ao lab cercado por jornalistas, mas não deu nenhuma declaração.

GG: O que foi, Brass?

JB: Jornalistas carnívoros! Estão querendo respostas para o desaparecimento de Sara.

GG: É o que eu quero também. Não sei mais o que pensar...

NS: O pior é não deu em nada o rastreamento do telefone, e os bandidos não fizeram mais contato.

WB: Pelo tempo de cativeiro, é bem possível que Sara fique com algum dano psicológico.

CW: Ela vai precisar, e muito, de você, Gil. Muito mais do que você imagina.

GG: Vou encontrá-la. De algum jeito sei que vou.

Os meses foram passando e a vida no lab ia voltando ao normal. Grissom estava mais resignado, o que não significava estar sofrendo menos. O olhar sempre triste dera lugar a um olhar sisudo, sério e compenetrado. Estava cada vez mais mergulhado no trabalho, e cada caso de seqüestro mexia muito com ele.

Por fora ele estava recomposto, mas por dentro estava completamente sem chão. A mulher que amava estava sabe-se lá onde e ele não tinha qualquer pista dela.

Estava em casa no dia de folga, cuidando dos insetos de estimação. A campainha tocou. "Ué, não estou esperando ninguém...", pensou. Grissom abriu a porta e ficou surpreso:

TM: Grissom?

GG: Teri Miller! O que você ... faz aqui?

TM: Sei que anda triste por causa de Sara, vim te fazer uma visita. Não me convida pra entrar?

GG: Oh sim, queira entrar.

TM: Depois que fui embora do lab, soube que você e3 Heather se envolveram.

GG: Não, não me envolvi com ela...

TM: Não sentimentalmente. Pelo que sei, a única mulher pela qual você mostrou algum sentimento foi Sara Sidle.

GG: Porque tocar nesse assunto?

TM: Queria saber se realmente você a amava.

GG: Sabe que sim. Sara é a única na minha vida.

TM: Bom, mas ela não está aqui...

Teri foi se aproximando, e Grissom percebeu as intenções da loira, se esquivando.

TM: Qual é, não vou mordê-lo!

GG: Não estou pensando que você seja capaz disso. Mas não quero que faça isso.

TM: Isso o que?

"Grissom!"

O supervisor ficou gelado. Teri Miller se assustou ao vê-lo daquela maneira.

TM: O que foi, Grissom?

GG: Você não ouviu nada? Alguém me chamou!

TM: Não, não ouvi nada. Veja se tem alguém lá fora.

Grissom olhou pela janela e não viu nada.

GG: Não tem ninguém lá fora.

TM: Estranho...

GG: Por favor, Teri, preciso ficar sozinho.

TM: Tem certeza?

GG: Sim.

Assim que ela saiu, Grissom sentiu o coração bater tão rápido que pensou que fosse senti-lo na garganta.

"Tome cuidado, Grissom".

Mais uma vez, a voz, por alguma razão conhecida por ele, o deixou sobressaltado. O que estava acontecendo? O que aquela voz queria lhe dizer?

Sem entender nada, Grissom foi para o quarto e acabou adormecendo.

"Estou aqui, Griss..."

No turno seguinte, no lab, ele teve uma surpresa: Teri estava por lá (a contragosto de Catherine, que não ia muito com a cara dela).

GG: Você por aqui?

TM: Vim ajudar nas investigações.

Grissom levantou a sobrancelha: por que aquilo agora?

GG: Já tem bastante gente ajudando, Teri. Mas obrigado pela intenção.

Ele seguiu para sua sala, e logo em seguida Catherine foi até lá.

CW: Me diga uma coisa: o que está havendo entre você e Teri? Por acaso retomaram o caso?

GG: Porque está me perguntando isso, Catherine? Qual o seu interesse na minha vida particular?

CW: Nenhum. Só estou vendo que pelo visto, a fila está andando.

GG: Não entendi.

CW: A Teri me parece disposta a reconquistá-lo.

GG: Mesmo se estivesse, não quero me envolver com ninguém. Meu único objetivo é encontrar Sara, viva ou morta. Devo isso ao nosso amor.

CW: Ok, você é quem sabe. Mas saiba que, se quiser reconstruir sua vida, tem todo o meu apoio.

GG: Vem cá, porque você insiste em pensar que eu perdi Sara?

CW: Não estou entendendo...

GG: Noto que você dá um jeito de fazer com que eu pense que ela morreu ou simplesmente foi embora. Até eu encontrar um corpo, não vou desistir de encontrá-la viva, Catherine.

CW: Mas não disse nada contra. Só acho que você deveria pensar na possibilidade de Sara não estar mais viva.

GG: Muitos casos que foram considerados inconclusivos tiveram solução muito tempo depois, e pessoas que estavam desaparecidas há muito foram localizadas muito bem.

CW: Você está se utilizando do seu amor por Sara para acreditar nisso, Grissom.

GG: Eu quero acreditar nisso, Catherine. Não sei o que seria de mim se eu perdesse Sara.

CW: Eu espero que você esteja certo.

Início do dia e Grissom estava em casa, descansando. Depois de uma noite estafante e um sono longo, tomou um banho quente pra relaxar e sentou-se no sofá, tendo a companhia de seu velho companheiro Hank. Era com ele que desabafava, abria seu coração, chorava as saudades de Sara...

Tudo estava silencioso até que o celular tocou, quebrando o clima meio fúnebre.

GG: Grissom.

##: Senhor Grissom?

GG: Quem fala.

##: Quero fazer uma denúncia anônima. Sei onde está a perita Sara Sidle.

GG: Como é?

##: Vi quando a trouxeram para perto de onde estou. Se quiser, venha aqui conferir.

GG: Por favor, quero saber se não se passa de um trote.

##: Eu escutei quando ela gritou chamando pelo seu nome senhor Grissom.

O supervisor sobressaltou-se ao ouvir aquilo. Então a amada estava sofrendo nas mãos dos bandidos, e não o esquecera no momento tão crucial.

GG: Queira me passar o endereço, por favor. Certo, sei onde fica.

De posse com o endereço nas mãos, não pensou duas vezes, pegou o carro e seguiu rumo ao lugar indicado pelo anônimo. Não se esqueceu de levar a arma consigo. A estrada era de chão, e ficava bem afastado do centro de Vegas, praticamente na divisa da cidade. Parou o carro perto da casa onde o anônimo dissera ter visto Sara. O lugar parecia uma cidade fantasma, absolutamente deserto. De arma na mão, chegou até a casa, que estava fechada. Deu a volta por trás e encontrou um quintal, repleto de terra e madeira, como se o local em estivesse em obras. Até que algo lhe chamou a atenção e que fez as pernas bambearem: uma foto de Sara em uma cruz de madeira. Olhou para baixo e sentiu um volume a mais no exato local. Trêmulo e sem querer acreditar no que estava vendo, Grissom começou a cavar a terra com as mãos na esperança de não encontrar nada. Viu uma pá encostada na parede e a pegou. Foi cavando até bater em algo.

Ao revirar a terra, encontrou ossos. O coração estava na boca, e o desespero veio quando viu, mesmo no meio de tanta terra, o nome "Sidle" na jaqueta preta. Naquele exato momento, seus sonhos de uma vida de amor e felicidade ao lado de Sara e do filho que ela esperava foram por terra abaixo. Literalmente.

E agora, como seria sua vida sem ela?

Sem vergonha nenhuma de mostrar sua dor, Grissom caiu em prantos, ajoelhado perante aos restos mortais da mulher, da única mulher que amara em toda a sua vida.

O celular tocou. Era Catherine.

CW: Onde você está, Gil? O Brass está te procurando, seu celular só dava caixa postal...

Ainda tentando digerir o que acabara de ver, Grissom, com a voz embargada, atendeu ao chamado:

GG: Chame Brass e venham pra cá, por favor.

CW: E onde você está? Eu não sou adivinha!

Grissom passou o endereço.

CW: Aconteceu alguma coisa? Sua voz está embargada...

GG: Por favor, venham pra cá o mais rápido que puderem...

Grissom desligou o telefone e continuou a olhar a cova onde Sara estava enterrada. Como podia ser possível? Quem teria tamanha maldade para tirar a vida de uma mulher que só trabalhava para o bem, em busca de justiça, sem jamais ferir alguém? E como ele, Gil Grissom, ficaria dali em diante sem a presença física e tão cheia de alegria da mulher a quem amava com loucura?

"Estou aqui, Griss".

De novo Grissom ouviu a voz que estava ouvindo há alguns dias. Mas, por causa da emoção, julgava ser apenas uma ilusão de sua cabeça tão confusa e sem rumo. Levantou-se e permaneceu olhando para a cova quando uma voz masculina surgiu às suas costas.

##: Eu sabia que você viria!

Grissom virou-se e deu de cara com...

GG: Sean Sidle? Então foi você quem me ligou?

SS: Surpreso, cunhado?

GG: Eu deveria saber que um homem que não procura a irmã seria capaz de fazer algum mal a ela.

SS: E porque eu deveria me importar com ela? Sara sempre foi uma garota esquisita, estranho que você tenha se apaixonado por ela.

GG: Pelo visto você nunca conheceu sua irmã realmente. Sara é uma mulher de uma generosidade sem fim, responsável e bastante segura de si.

SS: Agora é era... Eis minha querida irmãzinha aí nesta cova.

GG: Desgraçado! Como pôde fazer isso com ela?

Grissom ia avançando em direção a Sean quando ele apontou uma arma.

SS: Não esperava sair daqui co vida, esperava?

GG: Você está blefando, não vai atirar em mim.

SS: Me dê um motivo pelo qual eu não faria isso...

Grissom desviou o olhar ao avistar Brass.

JB: Gil, saia da frente!

SS: O que?

Grissom se jogou no chão e Sean levou uma saraivada de tiros, de Brass, Catherine e Nick. Morreu na hora.

JB: Você está bem, Grissom?

GG: Sim.

CW: O que aconteceu pra você vir parar aqui?

GG: Olhe você mesma, Catherine.

Todos olharam para a cova e ficaram chocados. Catherine deu um berro e pôs as mãos na boca, incrédula.

NS: Sara! Sara!

Warrick segurava o amigo, que tentava chegar mais perto pra desenterrar a amiga.

NS: Me solta, cara, me solta!

Nick chorava de dor e revolta por ver que sua amiga tão querida estava morta e enterrada feito um indigente. Nem Catherine nem Brass conseguiram ficar imunes à tragédia. Grissom olhava mais uma vez para a cova, completamente atordoado e desolado.

Ninguém deu atenção ao cadáver do irmão de Sara.

CW: Agora que caiu a ficha. Esse sujeito não é o Sean, irmão de Sara?

GG: Ele mesmo.

CW: Oh meu Deus, por que ele fez isso?

GG: Só temos perguntas e nenhuma resposta, Catherine.

A equipe chegou ao lab completamente abatida e abalada com o que presenciara. Grissom foi até Al.

GG: Temos alguém pra você.

AR: Não é quem estou pensando, é?

GG: Sim, ela mesma.

AR: Deus do céu! E onde ela está?

GG: Está chegando.

Dois funcionários da defesa civil entraram com a maca contendo a ossada.

AR: Bem, vou cuidar dela com muito carinho. Será minha forma de me despedir de Sara.

Os noticiários da noite davam as informações sobre a localização do corpo de Sara.

"E foi encontrado hoje na divisa de Vegas o corpo da perita da criminalística Sara Sidle. Ela estava desaparecida há quatro meses, e a ossada foi localizada pelo chefe do laboratório de criminalística, Gilbert Grissom. O sepultamento deverá ser feito nos próximos dois dias".

A equipe assistia com lágrimas e Nick e Greg eram os mais emocionados. Grissom parecia não ter mais lágrimas para chorar. E, sozinho em casa, Grissom tentava se manter de pé, para suportar tudo o que viria a seguir: a despedida de seu amor.

A casa estava silenciosa, até mesmo Hank estava triste, ele também sentia a falta de Sara e sabia que o dono estava sofrendo.

No dia seguinte, o cartaz para o funeral foi divulgado na tv e nas paredes.

O dia do funeral chegou e o coração do supervisor estava a mil.

No horário marcado, estavam todos na igreja. Grissom, de terno preto e extremamente abatido, sentou-se na primeira fila, ao lado de Catherine e dos demais companheiros de equipe.

A igreja estava enfeitada com flores de diversos tipos, e perto do altar, o caixão de Sara com a bandeira americana cobrindo-o, e por cima, um porta-retrato com ma foto dela.

O padre deu início à missa fúnebre e a emoção correu solta. Pouco depois, Grissom fez menção de ir até a bancada.

CW: Tem certeza disso, Gil? – disse baixinho.

GG: Eu preciso fazer isso.

Grissom foi até a bancada da igreja, visivelmente emocionado. Tentava segurar a emoção que consumia seu coração.

Não seria nada fácil falar sobre Sara, ainda mais naquele momento terrivelmente triste e desolador para ele em especial. Olhou para o lugar repleto de gente e tentou segurar o choro que teimava em querer cair com força.

"Sara Sidle foi uma grande mulher. Cheia de força, coragem, atitude, responsável e marcante. Essas são apenas algumas das muitas qualidades que ela possuía, e das quais jamais vou me esquecer. Eu a trouxe para Las Vegas para se juntar à minha equipe e sei que fiz a coisa certa. Uma das mais importantes decisões que já tomei. Ela se mostrou muito mais do que eu imaginava quando veio pra cá, e rapidamente se tornou uma grande CSI".

(Ele tremia e chorava discretamente)

"Sara pegou meu coração aos poucos e soube, com maestria, me fazer ficar aos seus pés. Eu tenho sorte de ter tido essa mulher nos meus braços, como minha namorada, como parte de um sonho que sempre tive de ser feliz ao lado de alguém. Ela era a realização dos meus projetos de vida. Apenas com o olhar me dizia tudo, inclusive o quanto me amava. Nossa relação no lab era estritamente profissional, mas em casa, éramos um homem e uma mulher que se amavam e se permitiam ser felizes".

(A equipe chorava nas primeiras filas).

"Dizem que um homem não é feliz enquanto não encontra um amor de verdade. Eu encontrei o meu. E fui muito feliz cada minuto, cada segundo ao lado de Sara. Mas me tiraram essa felicidade. Tiraram Sara de mim. Não perdi somente a mulher da minha vida, mas a amante, a parceira, a cúmplice, a subordinada preferida.

Me dói não somente a perda em si, mas a ausência e a saudade. E saber que quem tirou a vida da mulher que eu amo foi parte da família só me faz pensar que nem sempre a família é a base dos valores morais, do amor ao próximo, da segurança. Sara foi destruída pela própria família, cujo membros deveria tê-la protegido e amado por toda sua vida.

Não sei o que farei de agora em diante, nem como vou continuar minha vida sem ela. Sara levou uma parte de mim. Literalmente. Não levou apenas o meu amor, os meus ideais, minha força e minha vida consigo: levou nosso filho também.

Me tranqüiliza saber que esse monstro não está mais vivo pra que eu não tenha de vê-lo e me lembrar de tudo o que ele fez. Ele pagou com a vida pelo crime bárbaro que cometeu, mas isso não tira a minha dor. Ele jamais me trará de volta minha querida, nem o que restava em mim de esperança de qualquer coisa.

Sara se foi, e até o fim dos meus dias eu sentirei sua falta. Sempre amarei Sara... minha Sara..."

Grissom não agüentou e caiu em prantos no palco mesmo, chegando a tremer, e sendo amparado pelo pároco. Ele ainda olhou mais uma vez para o caixão coberto pela bandeira americana e para o retrato em cima da caixa fúnebre, não conseguindo se controlar, sendo levado por Catherine e Nick até o banco da primeira fileira, escutando o que o padre disse até o fim.

Na saída da igreja, Grissom foi amparado por Catherine, sendo seguido pelos demais. Uma pessoa conhecida surgiu em sua frente de repente.

CE: Eu sinto pelo que aconteceu com Sidle, Gil.

GG: Não precisava se dar ao trabalho de vir até aqui pra ficar satisfeito.

CE: Por que eu faria isso?

GG: Sei que a morte de Sara o deixa mais feliz. E por favor, suma daqui, não quero ficar pior do que já estou.

Ecklie, vendo que todos olhavam de cara feia pra ele, não teve outro remédio senão ir embora.

CW: Esse cara não respeita a dor dos outros?

Grissom permaneceu calado e assim seguiu para o cemitério.

No enterro, executaram o hino americano. Estavam todos sérios e cabisbaixos, especialmente Grissom, cuja dor escondia atrás dos óculos escuros. O entardecer estava lindo, com um sol já enfraquecido, mas o céu estava meio róseo. Grissom saiu do carro de Catherine e viu as flores que ficavam na entrada do apartamento. Lembrou-se das vezes que Sara as tocava com as mãos macias e sensíveis que tinha.

CW: Quer conversar?

GG: Não, Catherine, preciso ficar sozinho. Preciso me acostumar com essa nova realidade. Mas obrigado pela consideração.

CW: Bom, qualquer coisa, me chame, estarei pronta para ajudá-lo.

GG: Não se preocupe, ficarei bem.

Grissom tirou os sapatos e os levou para a área de serviço – sabia que ao chegar de cemitério deveria tirar as roupas e sapatos por conta dos micróbios. Estava apenas de cueca samba-canção , camiseta e meias. No quarto, enquanto separava as roupas para usar depois do banho, observava a expressão triste de Hank.

GG: Você também sente falta dela, não é amigo?

O cão deu um ganido de tristeza, confirmando.

GG: É, eu sinto muita falta de Sara... Muita mesmo. Nem sei como vai ser daqui pra frente, Hank. Você vai ter de se acostumar a só me ver pela manhã. A patroa não está mais neste mundo.

Hank deu mais ganidos, como se estivesse chorando.

GG: Sara foi a única mulher que amei de verdade, companheiro. E sei que você gostou demais dela. Foi a única que souber lidar com você... – Grissom esboçou um sorriso, nostálgico.

Depois de acariciar o cão, Grissom foi para o banheiro, onde ficou por dez minutos debaixo de uma água morna, pra tentar esquecer o dia tão pesado e difícil. Pôs uma blusa e uma bermuda e penteava o cabelo quando ouviu a campainha tocar.

"Eu disse à Catherine que ficaria bem..."

Grissom abriu a porta e...

Seus olhos azuis quase não acreditaram no que viam. Não podia ser possível... Grissom só podia estar delirando. Aquele sorriso, os dentinhos separados, o mesmo olhar doce... Sara!

Ele ficou por vários segundos de boca aberta, incrédulo, pensando se não estava vendo nenhuma assombração. Até que o silêncio foi quebrado, fazendo-o voltar à realidade.

SS: Posso entrar, Griss?

GG: Devo estar sonhando... Você morreu, Sara!

SS: Fiquei sabendo.

GG: Por favor, entre.

A perita entrou e Grissom a olhava de cima a baixo. Custava a crer que a mulher amada estava à sua frente, viva, sã e salva. Quer dizer, fora os arranhões e machucados no rosto, braços e pernas, ela parecia estar muito bem.

SS: Senti tanto a sua falta, você nem imagina...

GG: Eu... Ãh... Eu... Sinto sua falta todos os dias da minha vida... Mas, como você chegou até aqui? Pensei que estivesse morta!

SS: Eu quase morri mesmo, Griss! Foi tudo tão horrível!

Grissom se aproximou de Sara e não resistiu, abraçou-a. Sentir o corpo dela próximo ao dele novamente fizera o coração acelerar de felicidade e trazer de novo a paz e a calma de que tanto precisava. Os dois, abraçados, choraram de saudade e amor. O beijo, quente como sempre, mostrou que os meses afastados um do outro não fizeram o amor dos dois morrer.

GG: Oh querida... Tudo parece ser tão irreal... Eu vi seus ossos, fui ao seu enterro, como pode ser? – as lágrimas já escorriam no rosto.

SS: Eu consegui fugir do cativeiro, nem sei como estou aqui. Preciso falar sobre a pessoa que mandou me pegar.

GG: Shiii! – pôs o dedo nos lábios dela – Não agora. Não nesse momento. Me deixe contemplar sua beleza, amor.

SS: Você não reparou nada?

GG: Como? – Grissom levantou a sobrancelha.

Sara apertou a blusa larga e deixou. A barriguinha de quase cinco meses em evidência. O filho dos dois estava vivo no ventre dela, mais uma prova de que o amor resiste a todo tipo de sofrimento. Grissom olhou maravilhado para a barriga dela.

GG: Sara...

Os dois se abraçaram e se beijaram intensamente, como se fizesse muitos anos que não se viam. Hank chegou na sala e latiu de contentamento. Ele gostava muito de Sara e imediatamente a reconheceu.

SS: Ei Hank! Sentiu minha falta, garoto? – ela fazia um carinho nele.

GG: Sofreu junto comigo.

SS: Agora estaremos juntos para sempre. Mas tenho medo de que a pessoa que me torturou esse tempo todo venha atrás de mim ou de você.

GG: Não vai fazer nada. Vou te proteger, e ao nosso filho também. Oh Sara... Como eu te amo, querida!

SS: Eu também, Griss... Eu também...

GG: Queria tanto poder fazer amor com você, mas sei que posso esperar pelo momento certo. Esperei meses para vê-la de novo...

SS: Estou bem, só uns arranhõezinhos mas nada grave. Só preciso de roupa para tomar um banho.

GG: Tem roupas suas aqui, guardei cada peça que você deixou.

Sara sorriu e seguiu para o banheiro, com Grissom abraçando-a por trás e com as mãos na linda e pontudinha barriga que estava em evidência. Ele já havia tomado banho mas resolveu ir de novo, para ajudar a amada a lavar o corpo e ficar mais perto dela.

Grissom reparou que Sara tinha alguns hematomas nas costas, provavelmente ela deve ter levado alguns socos recentemente.

GG: Que hematomas são esses, Sara?

SS: Eu... levei alguns socos antes de conseguir escapar.

GG: Vou levá-la ao IML pra fazer um exame de corpo de delito. Sabe que tenho de fazer isso.

SS: Sei.

Os dois conversavam enquanto se lavavam. E de repente, Sara sentiu o bebê chutar mais uma vez.

SS: Griss, sente só.

Ela pôs a mão dele sobre a barriga e Grissom pôde sentir o filho chutar, mostrando que estava bem vivo. Ele sorriu de felicidade.

GG: Isso é maravilhoso, honey! E nós fizemos juntos essa criança, que é o milagre da vida... Nunca mais pense em me deixar sozinho, Sara... Nunca mais!

Ele segurou com carinho os cabelos molhados da amada e a beijou com todo o amor que tinha por ela. Que estava ferido, mas com o reaparecimento dela, renascera feito uma fênix.

Os dois foram para o quarto, já secos e quentes, vestidos por robes felpudos. Grissom beijava o pescoço de Sara, que sentia desejos.

SS: Você quer, honey?

GG: Só se você quiser também, querida...

SS: Eu quero... Eu quero... – sussurrou.

Grissom virou Sara para si e, beijando-a, foi tirando o robe dela.

Em seguida, deitou-a na cama e tirou o próprio robe, mostrando o quanto estava excitado. Cuidadoso com a barriga da amada, ele abriu as pernas dela com cuidado e a penetrou devagar, fazendo movimentos menos intensos inicialmente, porém não com menos paixão. Entre beijos, toques e sussurros, os dois de amaram na cama onde estiveram tantas vezes juntos, onde sempre aliviavam o estresse da rotina no lab com noites de sexo e paixão.

Não importa como a felicidade retornara, ela estava de volta, isto era fato. E Grissom não permitiria que ela lhe fosse tirada uma segunda vez. Depois do intenso orgasmo, os dois se abraçaram e trocaram muitos beijos apaixonados. O coração de ambos estava tranqüilo; de Grissom, por ter a amada viva e em seus braços novamente; de Sara, por ter conseguido se livrar de um terrível pesadelo e conseguir chegar até o homem que amava, pois sabia que com ele estaria segura.

GG: Amanhã não vou ao lab.

SS: Não?

GG: Não. Vou levá-la ao hospital, quero saber se está tudo bem com você, querida. Vou deixar o celular desligado, mas estou planejando um jantar com o pessoal da equipe para mostrá-la.

SS: Será uma surpresa e tanto!

Grissom sorriu e, abraçado à Sara por trás, enfiou a cabeça entre os cabelos dela e sentiu que seu coração era pequeno demais pra guardar tanto amor por ela.

Na manhã seguinte, quando Sara despertou, Grissom já havia preparado todo o café da manhã. Ela, vestida apenas com um blusão e uma calcinha, foi até a cozinha, onde ele estava, terminando de arrumar a mesa.

SS: Nossa, mas pra quê tanta festa?

GG: Escolhi o melhor pra você iniciar seu dia de forma mais amena, honey.

Sara sorriu e envolveu o amado em seus braços, dando um gosto beijo de bom dia.

SS: Bom dia, querido.

GG: Com você aqui, todos os meus dias serão muito bons!

Enquanto Sara sentou-se para comer, Grissom ligou para o consultório da ginecologista dela, para marcar uma consulta. A médica quase teve um piripaque ao saber que Sara estava viva, mas depois, mais calma e feliz, marcou a consulta para o mesmo dia. Queria ver a paciente tão querida.

GG: Hoje você tem consulta na ginecologista.

SS: Já?

GG: Tenho pressa para saber se você e o bebê estão bem.

SS: Fisicamente estamos, não se preocupe, honey. Mas acho que as marcas na alma vão demorar um pouco mais para sair.

GG: Eu estarei aqui por você... – ele segurou as duas mãos da mulher amada.

Depois do banho cheio de carícias e paixão, Grissom e Sara foram ao consultório médico. Por sorte, não tinha ninguém na frente dela. Ao abrir a porta e ver Sara viva em sua frente, a doutora Yuki Takaro ficou espantada, como se não acreditasse no que via.

YT: Senhorita Sidle? É você mesma?

SS: Bem, estou aqui, doutora...

YT: Oh, deixe-me dar um abraço!

Na sala da médica...

YT: Então, o que a traz aqui?

GG: Fui eu que marquei a consulta. Quero saber se Sara e o bebê estão bem de saúde, tendo em vista que durante esse tempo ela não pôde fazer o pré-natal.

YT: Sim. Senhorita Sidle, além de fazer o ultrassom, vou pedir exames de sangue, urina e fezes, para checar por completo sua saúde. Espero que esteja tudo bem e possamos dar início, ainda que meio tardio, ao pré-natal e cuidar de você e seu bebê.

SS: Tudo bem, doutora.

YT: Bem, deixe-me pesá-la e medir sua pressão.

Sara estava um pouco abaixo do peso, mas a pressão estava normal.

YT: Você está um pouco abaixo do peso ideal para uma gestação de cinco meses, mas em compensação sua pressão está muito boa. Mas vou passar uma dieta com um pouco mais de carboidrato que você irá recuperar sua energia e peso ideais.

Agora vamos fazer o ultrassom. É o primeiro?

SS: Sim.

A médica passou o aparelho por sobre a barriguinha de Sara e mostrou o bebê se mexendo, fazendo com que os futuros pais ficassem emocionados. Apenas um olhar entre eles e a felicidade estava estampada.

YT: Vejam, papais, seu bebê está forte e saudável! Está com cerca de 25 centímetros e pesa cerca de 345 gramas. Você deve se alimentar bem, de forma saudável para que seu filho absorva as proteínas e vitaminas necessárias ao seu crescimento e fortalecimento dos ossinhos.

GG: E tem como saber o sexo, doutora?

YT: Ah sim. Querem saber?

Sara e Grissom se olharam e disseram ao mesmo tempo:

SS e GG: Sim!

YT: Muito bem.

A médica passou mais uma vez o aparelho na barriga e Sara, e por sorte o bebê se deixou mostrar.

YT: Vejam, é um menino!

SS: Um menino?

YT: Sim, olha só o pênis dele aqui – apontou com o lazer vermelho na tela.

O casal sorriu feliz. Depois do exame, já sentada na cadeira, Sara tinha uma dúvida:

SS: Doutora, gostaria de saber se posso fazer sexo durante a gestação, se não faz mal a mim ou ao bebê...

YT: Sua pressão está boa, verifiquei seu útero, você não está com sangramento nem está com ameaça de parto prematuro. Portanto, não há contra-indicação á prática sexual. Pelo contrário, é bom para dar mais elasticidade ao seu hímen, caso seja necessário o parto normal. Então sim, eu aconselho que façam muito sexo, claro, com cuidado nas posições e livres para amar.

Sara e Grissom riram. Essa era uma notícia que alegrara bastante o supervisor, que já estava com idéias mais quentes na cabeça. E assim, felizes, os dois foram embora.

Grissom estacionou o carro na calçada de casa. Sara olhou para a rua, lembrando-se de cada vez que vinha para a casa de seu homem, das noites que passava com ele. Até que reparou, atrás de um carro escuro, alguém a observava. Como tinha muito boa visão, logo reconheceu a pessoa. Grissom estava pegando as compras no porta-malas, então não percebeu nada.

A perita suou frio, o coração disparou, e entrou logo na casa.

Em casa, ajudou ao futuro marido a guardar as compras. Ele percebeu que ela estava meio tensa.

GG: Aconteceu alguma coisa, honey?

SS: Não, porque?

GG: Seus olhar parece meio assustado.

SS: Estou só um pouco cansada.

GG: Quer descansar um pouco?

SS: Você ouviu o que a doutora falou sobre sexo?

GG: Ouvi muito bem cada palavra... – sorriu maliciosamente.

SS: Então, não quer me ajudar a dar mais elasticidade ao hímen? É pelo bem do bebê...

Sara sorriu de ladinho, provocante, o que deixou Grissom extremamente excitado.

GG: Ajudo com todo o prazer...

Entre beijos e mãos que deslizavam pelos corpos, roupas caindo ao chão, os dois chegaram até o quarto, onde fizeram amor intensamente, onde, no silêncio do quarto, o único som que era ouvido era o dos gemidos de prazer e amor.

Os dois estavam quase chegando ao orgasmo, suados, gemendo, com muito movimento de quadril e vai-e-vem quando o celular de Grissom tocou. Ele deu um gemido profundo e gozou em Sara.

SS: Griss... Querido... Hum... O celular...

GG: Merda!

SS: Ei honey!

Ainda em cima da amada, o supervisor ficou irritado por ter esquecido de desligar o aparelho. Saiu de cima de Sara, com esperma pingando do órgão genital, e foi pegar o celular.

GG: Grissom.

CW: Sou eu, Catherine.

GG: Eu não acredito que você me ligou a essa hora, Catherine!

Sara deu um sorrisinho maroto. Ver seu homem nervosinho era algo impagável.

CW: Porque? Por acaso você estava fazendo sexo?

GG: Estava.

CW: O quê? Gil, deixa de falar bobagens!

GG: Diga o que você quer, Catherine.

CW: O Brass tentou te ligar ontem, mas não conseguiu. Onde você estava?

GG: Aconteceu alguma coisa?

CW: Uma mulher foi presa, ela invadiu o apartamento de Sara, parece que estava fora de controle.

GG: Ela disse o que queria ou procurava?

CW: Não abriu a boca. O que intriga é o que ela fazia na apartamento de Sara e porque foi parar lá?

GG: Ela está no lab?

CW: Está.

GG: Eu quero falar com ela. Segure-a o quanto puder aí.

CW: Então venha logo.

Catherine desligou pensando no que Grissom havia dito sobre sexo. "Será que ele finalmente aceitou a perda e retomou a ter uma vida sexual?", pensou.

Grissom viu a expressão de Sara.

GG: O que está achando engraçado, honey?

SS: Você falando pra Catherine que estava fazendo sexo... Queria ser uma pulguinha pra ver a cara dela!

GG: Vou ao lab. Gostaria de vir comigo?

SS: Não sei se seria uma boa idéia...

GG: Vamos fazer uma surpresa a todos!

SS: Certo, senhor surpresa!

Grissom chegou ao lab e foi direto falar com a equipe. Sara ficou no estacionamento, esperando o telefonema dele para entrar. Estava ansiosa em rever os amigos e companheiros de trabalho.

CW: Que bom que você chegou!

GG: Onde está a sujeita?

CW: Com Brass.

GG: Vou até lá.

CW: Ele pediu pra que você esperasse um pouco, está falando com ela agora.

GG: Ok.

Grissom se afastou, e discou alguma coisa no celular, deixando Catherine curiosa. Era o sinal para que Sara viesse.

Disfarçada com uma peruca preta com franja e com comprimento até a cintura e óculos escuros, ela foi até a equipe. Estavam todos reunidos na sala de convivência quando ela surgiu.

CW: Pois não, deseja alguma coisa?

Todos olhavam para Sara sem imaginar quem estava por detrás da peruca e dos óculos. Quando ela tirou os óculos, toda a equipe (com exceção de Grissom) ficou boquiaberta. Nick e Greg não resistiram e caíram no choro, indo abraçar a amiga tão querida.

NS: Não acredito, é você mesma!

WB: É o fantasma de Scarlet O'hara, Nick!

GS: Sarinha!

SS: Como vocês estão, meninos?

NS: Ficamos muito mal quando você "morreu".

CW: Você sabe me explicar isso, Gil?

GG: Mais tarde eu conto tudo. O importante é que Sara está de volta, e nosso filho está forte e saudável.

NS: Você deve ter passado por tanta coisa né?

CW: E você está de quanto tempo?

SS: Vinte e seis semanas. O bebê é um menino.

GS: Aeeee! Um moleque pra brincar com a gente!

GG: Nem pense em fazer meu filho virar um maluco!

Brass chegou na porta.

JB: Griss, a suspeita está na sala. Você...

O capitão viu Sara e pensou ter visto alma penada.

JB: Jesus Maria José! Mas o que é isso?

SS: Sou eu, Brass. Estou viva e grávida.

GG: Depois eu te explico tudo.

JB: Então, Sara, você terá de prestar depoimento. Será fundamental pra esclarecermos esse caso. Você se opõe que eu a interrogue?

SS: De forma alguma!

GG: Vou com vocês. Eu volto já. Catherine, supervisione o caso enquanto eu estiver ausente, ok?

CW: Pode deixar. E traga notícias.

Os três seguiram pelo corredor rumo à sala de interrogatório.

JB: Podem levá-la.

Sara olhou bem para a mulher que estava de costas e a reconheceu. De repente, ela virou-se e seus olhos castanhos encontraram com os da perita, que estava estática, vendo a cena.

Grissom e Brass não entenderam quando Sara demonstrou nervosismo e começou a ficar trêmula, querendo chorar.

GG: Você está bem, honey?

A mulher conseguiu se soltar dos seguranças e partiu pra cima de Sara, sendo contida por Grissom e Brass.

JB: Segurem bem essa mulher!

GG: Você pode nos dizer quem é ela, Sara?

SS: É a mulher que me seqüestrou.

JB: Então foi por isso que ela invadiu seu apartamento? Ela estava atrás de você? Venha para a sala e nos conte tudo. Seguranças, levem-na para a delegacia!

Na sala de interrogatório...

JB: Jura dizer a verdade, somente a verdade?

SS: Juro.

JB: Nome completo, idade e profissão.

SS: Sara Sidle, 34 anos, perita da criminalística.

JB: Sara, você pode nos dizer o que aconteceu no dia em que sumiu?

SS: Bom, eu me lembro que saí do lab muito chateada, tinha sido demitida pelo Ecklie...

JB: Que já não está mais aqui, foi demitido.

SS: Isso é ótimo! Bom, eu peguei meu carro e segui pra casa, quando fui parada.

JB: Sabe que apareceu um cara que se dizia seu irmão?

SS: Eu tinha um irmão.

JB: Por acaso ele se chamava Sean?

SS: Sim.

JB: Você conhecia as pessoas que estavam com você no cativeiro?

Sara fez uma pausa e deu um longo suspiro.

SS: Sim, eu conhecia.

JB: O rapaz era seu irmão, e a mulher, era o que de você?

Com lágrimas nos olhos, ela disse a verdade:

SS: Minha mãe. Aquela era a minha mãe.

Grissom e Brass ficaram chocados com a revelação.

GG: E que espécie de mãe faria algo tão monstruoso assim? Meu Deus, eu imaginava qualquer tipo de pessoa, menos que a mandante desse crime tão cruel fosse sua própria mãe!

Grissom estava de pé, nervoso.

JB: Calma, Grissom! Você tem certeza do que disse, Sara?

SS: O nome dela é Laura Sidle.

Sara teve uma crise de choro ao se lembrar de tudo o que sofreu estando em poder dela.

GG: Acho que já chega, Brass!

JB: Tudo bem.

SS: Eu quero vê-la.

GG: Como é? Não viu o que ela fez com você?

SS: Eu preciso vê-la pela última vez.

Laura ainda estava nas dependências do lab, em uma sala, sentada num sofá, algemada. Sara, acompanhada de Grissom e Brass, olhou-a com dor e tristeza na alma.

LS: Tá olhando o quê? minha desgraça?

SS: Eu tenho pena de você.

LS: Eu não preciso da sua pena. Se precisasse, faria tudo de novo.

SS: Eu só queria saber o que eu te fiz pra você me detestar tanto.

Laura não soube responder. O que iria dizer à filha que tanto desprezou a vida toda?

Os seguranças foram pegá-la pra levá-la à delegacia.

LS: Ainda vamos nos ver de novo.

SS: Espero que não.

Sara saiu da sala e Grissom foi atrás dela, abraçando-a.

Com o tempo, carinho dos amigos e o amor de Grissom, Sara foi tirando da cabeça todo o trauma vivido nas mãos da própria mãe.

No final de julho nasceu o pequeno Dylan, para a felicidade de todos.

Nunca mais Sara tivera notícias da mãe. E nem se importava em não ter. Desde que nasceu nunca fora amada por ela. Só encontrou mesmo o amor nos braços de Grissom, e mesmo assim, levou muito tempo até que ele se rendesse à ela.

A vida deu uma segunda chance aos dois. E Grissom aprendeu que um amor é feito pra se guardar e nunca deixar ir.

The End


End file.
